


Bound Heart

by HollowClock



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, But Beacon never fell, Dominatrix, Drama & Romance, F/F, Femdom, Fluff and Angst, Latex, Oral Sex, Post-Fall of Beacon, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-05 22:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 29,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15872976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollowClock/pseuds/HollowClock
Summary: Ruby Rose has a secret, she isn't the sweet innocent girl that her everyone believes her to be, deep down she has a hunger, a hunger for passion, control and latex outfits. But no one would ever believe her, if people were to find out, who knows what could happen, luckily, Coco knows a place that Ruby can explore her more adventurous side.





	1. Chapter 1: Bedroom Struggles.

So close, she muttered, so close as the rope slid in and out like a coiling serpent ensnaring her wrists together, she gave one last final tug and, THERE! It wasn't great, but it was her first double wrist tie, Ruby was so proud of herself she had to contain her excitement to a simple grin or else she’d draw the attention of students in the hall. But what could she say, she was happy, she'd managed to buy the rope herself, no easy feat mind you, carefully find the tutorial on her scroll without Yang finding out, follow it to the T and now, her wrist were bound. God she could feel the warmth hit her face as she chewed her bottom lips and squirmed on her bed, the covers writhing among her as she twisted and turned her body, A hot flash exploded across her cheeks as her bound wrists start crease the edges of her skirt, maybe she should…

But before she could plan her evening, the door to dorm room started to creak open, Ruby’s eyes blew up wide darting to the source of the sound, she needed to think fast! How was she gonna explain what innocent old ruby was doing or about to do, if they caught her? Quickly flattening herself against her mattress she pulled the covers over herself and tried her hardest to pretended that she was asleep as her hands darted under her pillows to hide her evidence.

“RUBY! WE’RE BAAAAAACK” As her fire cracker sister ignited loudly as she slammed her way into the dorm room with careless disregard, before she stopped to puzzle at the seemingly empty dorm room, until the sight of a mound under her sister's sheet gave light to her sisters location, causing her to sulk “Aaaaw, she went to bed” Yang groaned disappointed, as the blonde made her way up to her sister’s bed and started to poke her younger sibling, to see how deep asleep she was, maybe she'd only just started and Yang could prod her awake. Said younger sister sweated nervously as she was prodded and poked by her elder sibling, god why did Yang have to be so, troublesome, she thought, as she continued to try and play possum.

“Yang leave her be” The darkest haired faunus said as she placed firm hand on her partner's shoulder. “If she’s tired, she’s tired, we’ve got to let her rest” Blake smiled sincerely, as the Yang stopped her poking, making her way back to her bed flopping down with a huff, but her sulking quickly came to an end as she pulled out her scroll and focused on playing video games. While the other two members of her team went about studying and reading books enjoying the rest of their evening., as for their fearless leader, she tried to contain her sadness, she knew she’d be trapped here for awhile now, it be several hours until those three went to bed and she could sit up to undo her bindings, chucking them against the wall in frustration.

She hated this, she really did, but what choice did she have? Everyone at Beacon new Ruby as the child like innocent and sweet leader of team RWBY, if they found out she was into bondage, let alone..., wanting to dominate someone, what would they say! How would they view her, they’d probably blame Yang for one, which wasn’t entirely false, but it was still her choice! but they’d definitely have trouble accepting this truth about her, saying it had to be outside influence, that the ‘innocent’ Ruby couldn’t be this.., this perverted, Well you know what, she was! She was into latex and crops, she wanted to control to dominate, to see women look her in the eye and beg, YEAH SHE WAS INTO WOMEN DAD! she chuckled as her thoughts consumed her. Because sadly, she couldn't ever show it and if today had proved anything, she never will be able to, with a heavy sigh, she knew what she had to do.

Waiting until deep into the night, when she was sure her team was soundly asleep, the chorus of snores came to her ears, specially Yang's, How did Blake not stay awake screaming?, Ruby threw off her sheets off herself and steadily started to climb down out of her bed, careful not to wake Weiss as she walked to the rope she had discarded before, and gathered them up in her hands, she examined her own wrists.. they’d become red and sore from the rope being left on too long, but it wouldn’t matter, she thought and carefully made her way out of the dorm, careful not to creak the door too loudly, she really didn't want to wake the kitten! Happy no one was awake, Ruby started to slowly make her way down several corridors, twisting and turning here, there making sure her route was not predicted, when she was sure that she was far enough away from her Team’s dorm as she could possibly be, She double and tripled checked that no teachers or students were around, she admired she wasn't being as careful as she could be, after all the nerves were getting to her and as wanted this whole day to be gone. The young leader dumped the rope into a bin, mournfully looking as she headed back with a second glance, before making her way back to her dorm so she could actually sleep, little did she know, she was not alone in that hallway.

At breakfast each member of the team gave off wary glances at their red hooded leader as an uncertain uncomfortable feeling swirled in their stomach, Said leader in question was glancing off into nothingness as her fork pushed her meal around it's plate, mushing and squishing it together in a fine paste, it slowly becoming less and less appetising to look at, but it wasn't just the lack of eating a meal that concerned them, Ruby hadn't even gotten herself a desert, not even a double desert, the tray had a very apparent lack of sugary delights, causing the team to pipe up.

“Ruby? Are you okay” Blake’s ember eyes tried to to gaze into the silver pools of her younger teammate's causing her to glance away with a mild blush, not wanting her faunus friend to read her like an open book with one glance.

“I’m okay Blake, I’m just…, not hungry” She lied with a cheerful smirk, but the cat could tell that she was lying and it hurt, But Ruby was still thinking of her late night actions, and having to give up something so close and important to her, not as important as being a huntress but, it was a different kind of her important, another part of her identity, but she needed to tell herself that she just had to accept her reality, there was not way she could indulge herself in this current state.

“She doesn’t have a fever” Yang commented as she suddenly slapped her palm upon her young siblings head, feeling for a rise or drop in temperature, causing the the young rose to frown as she pushed Yang off herself.

“YANG! I’m not a kid” She snarled, giving Yang pause.

“Woah hey, sorry, we’re just worried” Yang smiled, trying to not make the situation worse seeing that there was something clearly troubling her sister, but didn't was to anger her further, the agitated Ruby sighed, she knew her sister and team were just worried at her, but, she bit her lip, no one could understand, all three of them were beautiful and sexy, they could be as flirty or as cute as they wanted and no one would bat an eye, no one would care, it hurt so much.

“It doesn’t matter” she continued to push her meal around, before deciding to give up altogether as her fork dropped on her plate with a loud clatter, Blake slowly parted her lips to speak, when a shadow cast itself over their entire group.

“Hey foxy ladies” A familiar fashionista smiled, adjusting her glasses to make eye contact with the members of team RWBY.

“OH hey Coco” Yang spoke up with a flirty grin. “Whats up?

“Hey there sexy, actually, I was wondering If I could snag Ruby?” Said girl turned to the gun toting mall rat with a puzzled expression. “I need to borrow her to help me in my dorm.”

“Oh what do you need?” Ruby brightened, she needed to stay positive, it was one thing for her team to worry, if everyone started to, it could get out of hand, as Coco returned the girl's enthusiasm with a sly grin.

“Was wondering if you could ‘show me the ropes’ with some weapon modifications, I heard you are just great and getting every part to work nice and 'tightly'” The dark brunette winked, causing the smaller women's face to fluster, SHIT, she screamed mentally, Coco’s knows, how does she know, when did she know, can I buy her silence? No, she's a mall girl, she's rich, it never work! Ruby's eyes glanced back and forth in her head before smiling slightly.

“S-sure, yeah I can help you with that, right now?” Her voice breaking ever so slightly from worryingly.

“The sooner the better” Coco shrugged.

“HEY WAIT!” Blake quickly rose in time with her beloved leader, extending an arm out to intercept her path to Coco. “Ruby? Are you sure want to go? I mean you haven't eaten and-”She was cut off with Ruby raising her hand to her, asking for silence.

“It’s okay Blake, I’m fine, I’m wasn't even hungry like I said, I’ll see you guys later today” She smiled, trying to hide her nerves as exited the hall slowly following closely behind Coco, the rest of the team watched as two left before looking back at each other with both confusion and worry.

“So, what do you think Coco, REALLY wants Ruby?” Weiss asked first, being skeptical of Coco's motivations but was quickly shot down her on and off again lover.

“She told us, weapon modifications” Yang said simply.

“Come on Yang, you really think that’s why she wants Ruby? Those two have hardly ever spoken to one another and plus Ruby has been acting very strangely, what if its connected!” The Ice queen questioned her.

“Look, if Ruby REALLY has a problem, she’ll tell us in her own time, if we continue to push her for answers, she’ll only be less likely to give them to us, you saw how she was! And besides, it will probably be better tomorrow, if it gets worse, then we can question her, so ‘CHILL’ Ice queen” She smirked at Weiss who only turned her head to sulk. Blake on the other hand continued to stare at the door, wondering if she should have followed.

* * *

 

Two walked in silence for sometime, their footsteps echoing down the halls as the passed teachers and students, Ruby kept her head low, worried that if she spoke out of line Coco would reveal her secret, how much did she even know? When had she known? What was this girl keeping from her.  
  
“So, um..” Ruby's throat was dry, her voice sore and her knees quaking in panic with each step. “W-what do you need me for, um, really?” She glanced to her travel companion with worry and, if she was being truly honest, arousal.

“Not here buttercup, wait untill we get to my dorm, then we can have more..." Coco chewed her lip "privacy~” giving Ruby a sultry wink, As the younger leader swallowed hard her face turned as bright as her hood. The trip to Team CFVY’s dorm was AGONISING for her the silence between the two made Ruby's spine on end, her thoughts betrayed her in a nervous paranoid and tiny bit horny storm of ideas and possibilities, what was she planning, what did she want? Did she even really know? Of course she did, she wouldn’t of dropped such an un-subtle line if she didn’t, then what was she planning? Oh god, what if she was going to blackmail her into being a sex slave or something! Ruby had probably unloaded several buckets worth of nervous sweat on the corridor alone by the time the reached Team CFVT's door and Coco unlocked it.

“In here red” the fashionista gestured for her travel companion to enter the room first, as the door slammed shut behind her sending a high pitched squeak out of her, as Coco grinned.

“So..." Coco strutted around to face her guest, as she started to pull a long strand of familiar red rope from her pocket, causing Ruby's eyes to double in size. "I found this last night, I was surprised when I saw such high quality bondage material being discarded, but someone like you~" She chuckled

Oh no, Ruby thought, dropping to her hands and knees as her heart sank. "I-I knew I should of checked more carefully, I KNEW IT!" 

“What I don't understand is why would someone go to such trouble to buy high quality work like this, only to chuck it away?” The older girl questioned “This must of cost you some Lien”

It was round this time something, snapped in Ruby, she didn't know what it was, but something just snapped and all the safeguard she had built up was gone, as she shot up and started a rant about her misfortune. "IT DID! LIKE SO MUCH LIKE, SO MANY YEARS OF SAVINGS GONE! AND WHY, BECAUSE I'M HERE AND I'M ME. I'M ~Sweet Innocent Ruby, Does nothing wrong Ruby~ only the purest and sweetest thoughts" She danced mockingly "BAH, NO ONE KNOWS ME, I HUNGER! I-I WANT TO KISS GIRLS, I WANT TO STRADDLE THEM AS THEY LOOK AT ME WITH FEAR AND AROUSAL, I WANT THEM TO BEG, BUT I CAN'T HAVE THAT!" She sobbed, as she dropped to her knees again. "I-I can't, b-because it ruin my life if people found out, n-no one would accept th-this side of me, h-how can I practice dominating, if I-I can't do it in peace"

Coco's expression softened to one of cocern as she felt a sense of kinship with the young huntress, despite her looks and personality, if her family found out about her own hobbies, they'd probably disown her, worse if a certain bunny found out, quickly dropping to her knees, she lifted the huntresses sad chin and wiped away her tears. "Well then, today's your lucky day pumpkin, cause I know a special little place when you can indulge your deviant nature to your hearts content and none shall be the wiser.

There was a pause from the young girl, like she was processing everything Coco had just said. "C-come again?"

“Are you free tomorrow?” The older girl asked.

“YES!" Ruby shot into Coco with a large hug, quickly backing off as she readjusted herself. "I mean, I um, I have one or two things to do, classes, study with Weiss and the Books with Blake, BUT THEN I AM ALL YOURS" Blushing as she realised how that sounded.

Coco just chuckled with a sly grin. “Well then Red, tomorrow, You and me, are heading into Vale, and then.., all your dirty little dreams will come true~” The smile stretched across her face, same with the other leader, Ruby couldn't contain herself, if Coco was being truthful, then she'd be free, finally free to express herself completely, she only had one question to herself, what and where was this place that Coco new?


	2. Chapter 2: Think Unsexy Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby has a few things to do before she gets everything she has ever wanted, can she keep her cool?

You’ve heard of restless leg syndrome right? Well, it is NOTHING compared to a restless Ruby as the young huntress found herself unable to hold still the following morning as she shaked and jittered uncontrollably with boundless excitement and unnerving dread, her and Coco had exchanged scroll details when she left team CFVY’s dorm the previous day so they could stay in contact. So while listening to one of professor Port’s amazing lectures on something, Ruby's hand was Idly typing away at her scroll under the table, hoping she wouldn't get caught.  
 **  
** **R.R:** _“Oh god, Oh god, okay so I am in Port's class right now, ‘yawn’ then I have studying with Weiss and a book reading session with Blake, then I’m all yours!.”_ _  
_  
 **C.A:** “All mine huh? I like the sound of that little Rose~ <3”  
  
Ruby almost dropped the ball right away as a squeak nearly escaped her lips as she read Coco's reply, quickly checking the immediate area to see if anyone had noticed her misstep or the red plastered across her cheeks. Port, luckily was busy rambling on about a Nevermore or something and seemingly too into his own dramtics that I doubt he was aware that besides a few select students, no one was paying attention, apart from Weiss who seemed to hung on every. single. little word like it was pure gold, and Her sister, in a typical Yang fashion had painted her eyelids and pretended to be awake while she snoozed happily, as for her friendly female faunus? She was staring right at her, golden eyes squinted with suspicion.   
  
“Are you alright” The cat mouthed towards her fearless leader who only nodded in return, maybe a bit too hard, as it made Blake squint more as Ruby retreated back to her Scroll, But it was hard to focus, she could still feel the cat’s eyes on her, oh god Blake knew something was up and her lingering stare was both concerning and, mildly, hot. Ruby swallowed hard, it was Blake was undressing her eyes, a slow agonizing strip search, with her fingers slowly running up the inside of the younger girl's le- OKAY FOCUS! Ruby fanned herself as she gave Blake a quick glance again before turning back with Rosie checks. My god why did she have to pay attention now when the small girl’s emotions were running rampant, fidgeting her legs together, she tried to focus on the scroll and not at the incredibly beautiful faunus looking her way.  
  
 **R.R:** _“I’m having enough trouble with my emotions right now, teasing is **NOT HELPING!** But I think we should meet at the fountain after dinner?” __  
_  
**C.A:** _“Sounds good to me, we’re gonna take an airship into town, if that’s alright”_ _  
_  
Ruby puzzled, she had the thought that wherever Coco wanted to take her wouldn’t be on campus, but it was in town?  
  
 **R.R:** _“Okay, that’s fine, See you then”_

__   
  
The moment she hit send, sighing with relief a loud shrills shriek escaped her lips as a hand came down hard on shoulder making the poor girl bolt up in a defencsive stance, searching for her attacker, only to quickly recall she was in class, or more, the end of class as several slow moving students started chuckling at her as they left the room, one her own sister. Still, slightly, undeterred she searched for the culprit only to find her answer, a set of golden eyes that she could swim and melt into happily anyday, only to recall these eyes had been judging her earlier and now her defensive were back up on high alert.

“Sorry Ruby, I was just wanting to make sure you were alright?” Blake asked with a concerning look that almost made Ruby drop to her knees and become a useless puddle.

“What! Of course I’m alright, never better, why wouldn’t I be alright, I’m fearless leader Ruby, sweet innocent Ruby, nothing bothers me Ruby” She chuckled nervously feeling she might of piled it on a bit thick then, confirming her thoughts as Blake's eyebrows shifted.

  
“That’s not true, you are always bothered Ruby, whenever you see someone in distress, you want to help, in your sweet innocent way” The faunus chuckled light, but her gaze did not change, a sympathetic and worried one, it made Ruby's heart knot.   
  
Red let out a sigh, she didn’t want to lie, but what could she say to Blake, ‘ _ oh hey I’m secretly having fantasy about you strung up by rope and begging for me?’ _ yeah, cause that won't make her run faster than myself. “I’m fine Blake just a little tired, I was just making an appointment with the school nurse for after dinner” She could tell immediately her friend wasn’t buying it, but luckily Blake didn’t push further.    
  
“If you say so Ruby, do you want me to cancel our mini book club?” She questioned, causing Ruby's eyes to shoot wide.   
  
“NO!” the young huntress practically leapt out, causing the faunus to get startled. “I mean, sorry I know much those are important to me- US!, to us, I couldn’t do that” She smiled, more blush on her cheek that before, at this rate she was just gonna stay red.

  
“Alright, then I’ll see you later, also, small warning, Weiss is waiting for you outside” the older girl chuckled waving her teammate goodbye, Ruby waved back and indeed was set upon by the ice princess when she left the room, getting herself dragged off to library to study away. Aaaand if listening to that leacture was hard, studying, was impossible! the same restlessness that filled her this morning had not gone away, but luckily We-ICE, didn’t seem to notice, instead reprimanding her for being her usual ‘carefree self’. 

_ 'Yes Weiss, so carefree, feel like I’m gonna have a heart attack, but what do you care, you're a rich heiress with daddy issues and I’m a girl who can’t masturbate in her own room, without people thinking I’ve been ‘corrupted’ _ , she kicked herself mentally, it wasn’t Weiss’s fault she was like this, to be honest it was ‘SORT’ of Yang’s fault, when she was younger, Yang had been acting weird, or at the time she thought she was acting weird, while they were playing in her room,Yang had to leave urgently or something along the lines of.   
  
“BYE SIS I GOT TO PEE, DON’T TOUCH MY SCROLL” as the young Yang had darted off quicker than she had ever with her semblance in place, soo..‘naturally’ small young baby Ruby had become curious, and what she found was, life changing, it was pictures of girls all bound up and helpless, at first she’d thought they were in trouble, but their expressions, they seemed to enjoy it and the young soon to be huntress found herself, liking watching them and thus the corruption of young Ruby was complete!   
  
Ever since then, Red had been staying up super late, watching videos, looking at photos, joining chatrooms and dreaming of the day that it come, the day she’d be able to indulge in her fantasies, BUT FIRST SHE HAD TO GET THROUGH STUDYING ABOUT NEVERMORE MIGRATION PATTERNS, She screamed internally, As she was suddenly and almost violently snapped back to reality from memory lane as a voice called to her, it was Weiss. 

“Ruby?...” but Weiss’s voice was off, was she crying and HELLO! as Ruby raised her head she found her partner had a little warbdrobe alteration while she was off in memory lane, for one she was currently wearing the sexist pair of fuck me glasses and some how her attire had developed a cleavage, as well as a nice push up bra to give it some, Ruby swallowed her sold in one loud audible gulp, as her body became a red hot sprinkler of sweat and nerves. ‘Weiss’ removed her glasses, slowly placing the tips of the frames into her soft pillowy lips as she nibbled on the frame, as her weak gaze locked onto those silver eyes of her partner.

“I've been naughty Ruby, I've damaged these books" Weiss confirmed as she presented the book bindings damaged to her partner, the gesture was weak, submissive, but what happened next wasn't. Weiss climbed up onto the table, slowly crawling like a hungry predator stalking prey and Ruby was the chunk of eat, who sat nervously she sat up, As they were in breathing distance Weiss whispered. "Spank me ruby, I've been so naughty~" As the Heiress turned around picking up a book and slapped her backside with it, causing an audible slap as she moaned. "Like that Ruby, do it, do it!" Ruby hesitantly took the book, raising up as..  


There was a large slam to the table, as both jolted in place, looking across confusingly at her partner who just seemed to slam her study book hard down on the table. "Y-yes, Ruby?"  
  
Said girl looked about confusingly, realsing it was some sort of day dream as she rubbed her eyes vigorously, "I-I'm fine" She lied, holy crap that was either the best or worse she dream, Ruby thought to herself as her heart hammered into her chest.  
  
"A-are you alright?" Weiss asked, "Your face seems redder than your cloak"  


Ruby nodded nervously, well more distressed, aroused, in need of a change of panties and “y-yeah, I just need…, all the water, ever” she panted softly to herself.

The Heiress tilted her head in confusion, “I don't believe I can accommodate that sum” Weiss answered. 

“oh…, then, I'll get a cup, I'll be right back” she didn't come back. I mean how could she!, I mean she's had fantasies about her team mates before, she lives with three smoking hot women, her mind would inevitably wonder, but right in front of Weiss like, dear God. Ruby let out a sigh as she contemplated not going to Blake’s thing, but she had to, she wanted to.  


 

Luckily for Ruby, Blake always kept her emotions under control, nothing to worry about, the two of them were just gonna be sitting on Blake’s bed, reading, nothing sexual, nothing arousing, apart from the cat’s pillow like thighs and how her stockings clung to her legs, making them squeeze just ever so right, oh how she'd give anything to lay her head down and jus- CLEAN, PURE THOUGHTS. She screamed at herself.  


“See something you like?” the older girl questioned as the silver eye’s hero eyes bulged, sputtering with a flush.

“Bwah!” excellent use of words there rubes, she mentally shot herself, as the faunus reached for a book next to her and smiled, allowing her team to exhale in both relief and a smidgen of disappointment.

“it's called Lost Hope, it's about a girl who desires a new different side to her life, but ultimately can't reach it, it's so sad” Blake whimpered as she handed it to her leader.

‘are you shitting me’ Ruby thought. “thanks Blake, I” the young girl sighed “can't wait to read it”

The raven haired girls demeanor shifted to worry. “Ruby? Are you sure you are alright? You don't seem as cheerful as normal?”

The rose groaned “Blaaaaake, I'm fine, just a bit under the weather, how can I prove it?” the leader lied through her goddamn teeth  


“Hmmm, how about you and me go into town tomorrow? Eat some sweets, read some books?” the older girl smiled, tucking strands of hair away, as a hint of crimson crossed her cheek.  


Ruby smiled “I'd like that” aaaand then the moment ended as the dorm room’s door crashed open with a pissed off heiress screaming.

“RUBY ROSE, YOU LEFT ME ALL ALONE!” Weiss screamed, causing the other two girls to jump in fright, hands on chest at the realsing it was just Weiss.  


“AH! Weiss, hi” Ruby meekly waved.

“You said you'd get a drink and come back, YOU, LIED” the ice queen glared.

“Hold up” Blake said as she made a T gesture with her hands. “You gave Ruby a second to stop studying and you thought she'd come back?” the two book worms looked at each other, before falling back and laughing their asses off.  


Weiss fumed as much as she blushed from the ridicule she received from the two. “s-shut up, I waited an hour!”

“haha, it's hehe, I_itsssshehe, only beehehen thirtyehe minutes” the two continued to laugh as the heiress stamped her foot.

“IT FELT LIKE AN HOUR, SOMEONE COULD HAVE RAVAGED ME” she screamed a bit too high for her own liking.

“Weiss you're one of the toughest girls in the academy, who'd ravage you” the ice queen looked slightly hurt by the comment, placing her hand on her chest in disgust, before turning and walking away head held high.

 Ruby stifled as her head was propped up against the other girl's shoulder as she turned to Blake “I'm in the dog house aren't I?”

“woof” cat mocked before the two started to laugh again.

* * *

  
  
The time had come, the sun hanged low in the sky and the girls had their dinner in the main hall, Ruby had excused herself from the group, telling them she had a nurse's appointment about her ‘lack of sleep issues’, it hurt slightly, having to lie to her team, but she’d knew they’d never accept this side to her, she had to remain the illusion of sweet innocent Ruby. She made her way outside the academy and found herself face to face with Coco.   
  
“You already?” Coco questioned, leaning her glasses down to get a better look at the young leader.   
  
“I’ve been waiting for this my entire life! Nothing's gonna stop me now” Ruby encouraged herself as the other girl smirked her way.   
  
“That’s the spirit, come on, we don’t have many hours to burn, so we gotta use them wisely” The fellow leader curled her finger indicating for Ruby to follow, as they made their way to airship drop point, soon Ruby would be experiencing first hand everything she wanted to, and a niggle of doubt entered her mind as she stepped on the airship and it started to take off, was it worth it? What if some how her team found out? Would they be mad at her? Or disgusted, either way, there was no turning back now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic came about for multiple reasons, one there wasn't enough good Ladybug fics out there, and secondly all the stories where Ruby is the dominant one, is futa, which, personally, is not my cup of tea, so I figured I'd write a fic where Ruby is dominant and wanting to bang the kitty.
> 
> I have been amending the fic as I go, as it's a bit old, and I recall rushing here and there, please let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3: Say Hello to Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So it begins, Ruby is lead away by Coco to a place she can practice Bondage, while Blake wonders how truly honest her leader is being with her.

It wasn't long until the two women hit the streets of Vale it was clear to Ruby that they would not be spending their time on the main streets that she and her team were more familiar wit, no large open paths, no instead the comforts of wide open spaces and plenty of locals to populate the near by area, the two huntresses, lead by Coco made their way down dark crushing back alleys, where little light peaked through to them, leaving dark heavy shadows crossing this and there.   
  
“Are you sure this is the right way?” The fearful leader squeaked.   
  
“Don’t worry pumpkin, it might look like the start of a slasher flick, but that's because we don’t want little kids coming across it” Coco smirked confidently trying to warm her companions heart as she gave a quick wink before stopping just outside another alleyway. “Down here” she gestured to the slither of a gap between two buildings that lead to a small box in area that served for the back of many homes and business, at first it didn't seem like there was much here, rubbish that hadn't been collected, rusted fire escapes and a walk way that lead into a basement, which was where Coco was headed, following closely Ruby noticed to things about this cellar entrance, one door looked heavily bolted, by it's sturdy standing and lack of door handle, it seemed like no one could enter from the outside, secondly was a symbol printed onto the door, a Beowolf masked rapped in chains. Was Ruby joining a cult?     
  
“This is it?” Ruby questioned. “I was expecting more neon lights and red curtains” She didn’t want to sound disappointed.   
  
“Wait until we’re on the inside” The fashionista answered with a smile as lightly knocked on the door, causing a slit to open up in the wood as a pair of eyes looked down at the two girls.   
  
“Who's the girl?” A gruff voice asked, eyes looking to Ruby with a judgemental stare.   
  
“She’s possible new recruit!" Oh no, was this actually a cult, the young girl thought " I plant to show her around see if she has what it takes, So open up already Francis” the Coco barked, as the man on the other side huffed with a sigh, as he shut the hatch, it was a few minutes before the door would open as a chorus several chains and bolts clattered on the other side of the door, before it slowly started to open. Francis was what you expected from a bouncer, shoulders the width of two to three people, a chest that stuck out like a ram, with a tight shirt to show it and a face that was clearly broken and healed wrong in a few places, you'd imagine he probably has spent a night in a cell or two. Coco greeted him with a friendly smile and flick across his chest, as Ruby just kind of nervously waved before shooting past him as quickly as she possibly could earning a small chuckle from him as he locked the door again. Catching back up with Coco or more nearly slamming into her from running so hard, the two exchanged a brief chuckle as the older girl told her to calm down and relax, as she placed her hand either side of a curtian. "Time to feast your eyes" She smirked as she pulled back the curtain to reveal a wondrous sight to little old Ruby.   
  
A sea of red velvet curtains circled the room draping onto the dark reflective onyx floor like a shroud, the only visible breaks between the fabrics were the black arch ways that lined the portals to other rooms and the occasional candelabra that silhouetted against the curtains. On the outskirts lining the room were several booths made up up circular chairs of a dark smokey wood texture that matched the table and bar in the space, the main seats were a lighter red to that of the drapery that encircled the area and fastened to the chairs were collars and cuffs, either for decoration or practical use, centerpieces on these tables and several others were small glass jars with orange candles yet to be burned, but Ruby leader imagine they’d glow the same light as the false electric chandeliers that hung on the ceiling.    
  
To her right was the bar previously mentioned with countless supply of exotic and wicked drinks that she would never heard of or have the benefit of drinking at least, Yang had never let her touch a lip of the hard stuff, only the occasional beer, which she despised, Ruby had found that she was more of fruity girl, pun intended, sneaking snips when her sister had friends over, The young huntress eyed the top shelf enviously, to her left was sadly something less glamorous a small booth for coat collecting with a side exit for changing rooms if the need arises and in the middle of this room, a large center stage for performances, a floor of white marble to contrast the black, with four pillars with several rings and hoops to set up so many possibilities that the reaper could only dream of.   
  


Out of all the things, something puzzled her, there were several red doors between some of the arch ways with roman numeral numbers attached, with a queer frown she turned her head to ask Coco about them, but before she could speak the older huntress had already guessed what the younger companion was about to ask as she replied in her silky voice.   
  
“Those are the play rooms, you see this isn't just place for people to hang out, it's also a business, they hire anyone then can to serve as Doms or subs, myself work here as Dom, Both the Doms and Subs who work here get paid commission based on reviews and time spent with their customer” She smiled before continuing. “There is also more to it than just having your way with someone or them having their way with you, heir needs and wants have to be taken into consideration, if someone is uncomfortable, it can be bad for business”    
  
“Is that why you brought me here, cause you thought I might want to fool around with you?” Ruby asked as blushed developed across her cheeks, it's not like she’d be against it, Coco was incredibly beautiful and possibly a very good dom, but she didn’t want to be a sub, she wanted power.   
  
The taller girl wrenched a laugh for a second, earning a furious pout from Ruby. “Sorry, sorry, it was just too adorable, but no, that’s not why I asked you here, I was wondering if you wanted to join us?” The young Huntress eyes shot wide like full moons as her face flushed with excitement. “Of course you’d need a little practical training, but knowing you, we could get you started tonig-UMPH!” She was immediately cut off as the smaller girl wrapped her arms tightly around her.   
  
“THANK YOU!, THANK YOU SO MUCH COCO!” Ruby squealed in excitement and anticipation, before realising that she was probably cutting off her friend’s circulation and released her. “Sorry, go a little carried away, but yes! I’d love to” she bounced on the spot.   
  
“Haha, No problem love, how about we get started and then I can introduce you to the others if and when they arrive?” Coco questioned as she started to walk further in.   
  
“I’d love that! I love this! I’M SO HAPPY!” She delighted to herself, resisting the urge use her semblance and dart around the place.   


* * *

  
Back in the dorm of beacons most iconic team, Weiss was scratching away at her desk diligently doing her own and Ruby's homework for the morning, as was unfortunately with the nurse, or so she had been lead to believe while Yang was doing, anything to kill time before bed, poking Weiss, snapping photos with her Scroll or just trying her hand at a game, Blake had been trying to read, but her thoughts were wracked with  Ruby, she didn't know why, but she couldn't help but believe that she wasn't telling her everything.  
  
“Yang? Do you really think Ruby’s alright?”  The Faunus said hoping to grasps some vines of knowledge from the elder sibling.   
  
“Well no, that’s why she went to the nurses, but your probably more thinking that isn't the case and that Ruby secretly had ulterior motives that she isn't telling us" Nail on the head, thought Blake, but then I guess that means Yang's been thinking about it too. "Then it’s none of our business”  Causing The kitten's eyes to guy wide.   
  
“H-how can you say that?! If something is bothering Ruby then we shou-” before she was finished, Yang quickly cut her off.   
  
“Let her tell us in her own time, it’s okay for Ruby to have secrets, specially as she shares everything with us, if we suspect that she’s in trouble? Then we should pry, if not all we will do is push her away” At this point she’d stop playing her game and hopped down from her bunk to talk to Blake face to face   
  
Said faunus readjusted herself to sit up right. “I guess, but something just feels really off, Ruby says she was going to the nurse, but then why did Velvet say she saw her leaving with Coco? Maybe I should of followed them”   


“Maybe they are dating” Yang quipped, causing Blake’s eyes to widen as a  soft hiss to formed in her throat, something she herself wasn’t aware of. “Kidding, down kitty, but they can be friends? Maybe it was a coincidence, those can happen?” She pointed out.   
  
“If you're really unsure Blake, why not ask her at your little date tomorrow?” The ice queen interjected, turning around to face the other two. “It’s better than bellyaching here and causing us civil unrest” She tagged on, as the faunus furrowed her brow before reluctantly nodding to agree.   
  
“Your right, just saying things isn’t gonna solve anything, I should take charge or shut up” Blake stated albeit with nerves, she didn't like the idea of confronting Ruby so openly.   
  
“Hey and after you and my sister are finished, we can go to our 'place'” Yang smirked, Blake didn’t feel like it, but the whole ordeal had left her wound up and she could use the rest.   
  
“Yeah sure” She shrugged.

* * *

  
“WHAT!” Ruby screamed, causing Coco to cover her ears for her own protection, she had just started to change, pulling her a pair of knee high boots over fishnet stockings, whens he dropped the news on smaller girl.    
  
“Ow" Ruby have an apologetic look "And I said.., I’m surprised you didn’t know of this place sooner considering your team frequents here regularly” Coco had just finished explaining to the young rose that some of her fellow students came and in fact worked here, Nora, Ren and that Neon faunus chick from the festival, all worked here and were expected to show up, Pyrrha and Jaune had come here before to spice up their romantic life and now Pyrrha was a regular, Jaune only wanting to keep the ‘fun’ between them, but accepted that Pyrrha wanted a bit more than he was offering, but the most horrifying was that Blake, Yang and Weiss were all previous and regular customers here, Ruby’s chest gripped tightly as her heart hammered furiously.    
  
“W-what am I going to do!” She tried to scream but only a whimper could come out. “If they see me here, then everyone will know I’m a horrid deviant, Oh god, oh god” She could feel tears welling up in her eyelids, it was painful. “There goes my chance”   
  
“Woah there buttercup” Coco quickly gripped the small rose's shoulder and brought her into a hug, both of them starting to wish she’d of perhaps put a top on before doing so, but then again, Ruby would never complain about soft squishy breasts “It’s gonna be okay, because here we are not us” She smiled with much bravado as she pulled away from the smaller girl, as she picked up a corset and started to do it up, goodbye boobs.

"Come again" Ruby said partly confused by Coco's statement.  
  
“Lot of people here wouldn't like their customers knowing who they really are, as such, we take on personas disguises, other identities” Coco removed her glasses and started to apply blush and mascara to her face. “No one here calls me Coco” She stated as she put on the dark brown lipstick, picking up a fiery red wig that trailed down to her black, with the final touch being a domino mask “here I am, Mistress Mocha!” She said, posing with a cocksure grin.

The other girl’s reaction started off as a simple snort, that turned into full out of control burst of laughter. “MISTRESS MOCHA!” Ruby flopped to the ground hold her sides as she rolled on the ground laughing hysterically.    
  
“HEY! THAT WAS HARD!” Coco stomped her feet and made her way over to the crying girl as she placed her boot on her head. “Apologise you worm” She frowned as her boot lent forwards, lightly brushing against Ruby’s lips.   
  
“Y-yes, Mistress Mocha, Sorry Mistress Mocha” Ruby gulped as her face turned to that of both arousal and excitement, as the dominate girl removed herself allowing the small girl a chance to get up.   
  
“Now then” Coco clapped her hands together and gestured about the changing room they were in, “go ahead, put an outfit together and let's see what you go” She smirked, watching Ruby stand up straight, quickly dusting herself off before she started to frantically spin her head around as in a dash of petals she started to dart around to try and create her new look for herself. It brought Coco back to when she first discovered this place, being new and excited to do something with her hobby, it’s one of the reasons she wanted to bring the Ruby here, to give her the same freedom she had felt all those days ago, before she could daydream any further, the little Rose was all done. Her outfit consisted of a tight black zip up latex corset that pressed what little chest the girl had together into an improved visual of busting bosom, further down town she had chosen some tight black latex hot pants that clung to her affectionately giving her ass nice shape, with nylon stockings underneath that fed into large heel boots.   
  
“H-how's this?” Ruby puzzled looking over herself, with a expression mixed between panic, excitement and arousal.    
  
“Perfect, but it needs something” Coco pondered tapped her chin as a small light bulb popped over her head, darting off into the room, the senior Dom returned with a black domino mask, red lipstick and a white wig. Ruby happily took the items, she ran the deep crimson lip stick across her mouth, as she applied the domino mask leaving the wig to last, before standing herself in front of a mirror, shocked to not see herself.   
  
“W-who, who am I?” Coco pressed herself against her young protege, wrapping her arms affectionately close, tilting her head in thought. “Mistress, Ice I think, how does that sound?” She smiled.   
  
“Mistress Ice?” The newly birthed mistress thought the name over rolling it around inside her mind. “Sounds N-ICE” Ruby smirked with a shit eating grin that would of made her sister proud, more proud as Coco groaned loudly, detaching herself from her ally in bondage and walking away.   
  
“We were having a moment, and you ruined it, you ruined the moment Ice!” The Ru- Ice ignored her fellow dom, gazing at her new form affectionately, playing with strands of the wig between her fingers, as a voice called to her.   
  
“Well come on Ice, we better get you on the floor, we’ll have customers waiting soon and I still have a few things to show you.” Ice’s heart sped up a hundred times faster than she would of liked, this was it, now or never, she was going to become a dom, she was going to tease, play and create the perfect fantasy of arousal, entrapment and control for someone, but now she wondered, who would be her first lucky customer?   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are all enjoying the story! Please let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4: The Games We Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby gets her first customer and we get to see what the team do in their private time.

Well, fuck her hard with two Ursa sized dildos, Ru- uh, ICE as she was now know, was not expecting this, then again it was a club, there was going to be PEOPLE, but she had thought that she would be in her little play room and lure people in like a spider, ensnaring prey, noooope, Ice found herself on the club floor, in a chair, surrounded by both Dom’s and Subs alike who were excited at seeing a new face, the Dom’s wanted to control her and the subs wanted to be controlled by her, it was intoxicating and Co- MOCHA, had abandoned her THAT TRAITOR!   
  
The nervous beats of sweat pooled and dripped from Ice’s forehead as she scanned the endless swarms of faces that encircled her, god she couldn’t make anyone out, it was all just noise, noise, like endless screeching on a chalkboard, she wanted out, but at the same time this IS what she wanted, she had to think, strategize as hands clawed for her body, ready to take her, smother and defile her form, she was about to have the worse experience for a new dom, groped and played with on the floor, like the newest toy taken out on Christmas, what was little Ice going to do!   
  
“You aren’t Ruby anymore” A voice tickled the back of her mind, as memories drew her back to the past, only a few minutes ago in the dressing room with the mistresses who had dragged her out here and brought Ice into the their inner circle.   
  
“what?” Ruby questioned as she arched her brow.   
  
“Here you aren’t Ruby, so you can’t act like her, you don’t have her insecurities, her fears, you have to become someone new, doing so will allow you to survive a lot longer in this club” Coco smiled to the newbie dom, trying to comfort her as the mocha mistress stroked the sides of the younger woman’s head. “After your shift we can calm down and talk through it all, but now you have to be strong, you have to be someone other than Ruby” A leash yanked her back into reality, or more so the invading hand of a creep, who sort of just fondle her chest with his grimy, disgusting... The cold silvery eyes darted to the fool as she swiftly pushed him away with a firmly planted foot to the chest, causing the crowd around her to part like a waves against the rocks.   
  
“Did I say you could touch me? If I wanted dirt on me I would of asked” Ice sneered, guess she’s channeling Weiss for this persona, or maybe Winter? She’s channeling a Schnee for sure, as her eyes glanced around, trying to see if this personality was to the crowds liking, “If anyone wants the privilege to touch me, you ask for it, the dirty pigs however…,GET PUNISHED” OH, MY FUCKING GOD, little dom's heart was pounding in her chest, fuck this is everything she wanted, who was this woman in the driver seat, god she was turning the fearless leader on! Ruby had to stop and remind herself, this was her, this dominating queen was some part of her deep down that she’d ignored and it was out, and, she, loved, IT.   
  
Off to the side, currently, pressing her knee into the groin of a lucky patron, Coco couldn’t help, but give a small smirk “Atta girl”.

* * *

 

As silver sheets of the moonlight filtered through team RWBY’s window, it danced on the curves and edges of the young heiress, a moon lit outline in the darkness, lying in a state between dream and wakefulness as her silky see through nightgown hugged the fine lines of her body, she was almost peaceful, until... , a fierce and forceful hand clasped itself round the ice queen’s mouth pulling her taut, upright and into the large heated mounds of familiar bosoms, a smear of red hot flashed across the white queen’s face as she and Yang started their nightly game.   
  
“Hey there princess, here is tonight's rule” She whispered as hot wet breath encircled Weiss’s ear along with Yang’s tongue, causing the smaller girl to stifle a whimper. “I’m going to ride you, however I want and all you have to do…” Weiss burned with both fury and lust, as she felt something bulging and large press into her backside, THAT WAS NOT, WHAT SHE HAD BOUGHT FOR HER! She screamed internally as she heard. “..do not wake the cat, if you do, you have to kiss me in front of our classmates” Weiss hissed into the palm of her lover, no! she couldn’t do that, it ruin her public appearance, people would for ever lump her with the brute! But there was not much she could do, once she had slipped on this little number it was their signal as that she was ready to play these games with her teammate, with all trappings included, god what would Blake or Ruby think of her if they knew she did these things nightly! As the Yang's fingers traced her thighs hooking her thumbs into those silky white panties.   
  
Blake, was already awake, I mean, who was she to turn down a free show? But more importantly, she liked to keep her eye’s close and imagine, that she was the one pinning Ruby down, demanding silence and obedience from the childlike fearless leader, listening to that sweet innocent break in her hands and under the Faunus, she had to stifle her purring and growls, as she imagined herself intertwined a locked in intense heat, the moans and whines from her teammates helped fuel her self indulgent fantasy, she felt dirty using them this way, but she’d imagine Yang would approve and Weiss seemed like the type who likes to be watch, as the she cat pressed her fingers into her sex, nipping her lip and whimpered ever so slowly, just a little more she thought, oh how would she explain this side of herself to Ruby, innocent Ruby, Blake panted as she finished up and stuck her head out from the covers to see Yang bent over slightly over and deep into the heiress, whom herself was bent forward quite undignified.

“Could you two cut that shit out, I'm tired” Blake ‘faked’ exhaustion, only to hear the eldest sibling of the team loudly chuckle as she delivered a firm smack to the ice queen’s backside, causing the smaller woman to yelp in her grasp.

“YOU OWE ME A KISS!” She laughed, as Weiss burned red, biting her lip and release a loud powerful..

* * *

 

  
“fuck” thought the newly crowned dom, the day was going just peachy until, THIS, happened, two VERY attractive, nay, drop dead gorgeous shadow haired twins approached her, one dressed in cold white colours and the other in deep reds, what were they bad, yet hot, attractive cosplayers of her and Weiss? They said they had seen her little performance and wanted a one on one show, or as they put it. ‘A tag team on one’ but she had to admit, she was excited by them, besides the obvious, the crimson one was definitely the beta of this family group, acting on how the swan carried herself, she seemed to the brains of their group, who had planned, from what Ru- the Mistresses could decipher from their brief conversation, to overpower her and play a little forced role reversal, how could she know? It was hard to explain but the way they carried themselves, spoke to her, it reeked of superiority, feigned servitude and intrigue, like they were leading her line of thought down a specific path, one that she oh so eager to follow, but at her own leisure.   
  
“I’d be more than happy to ‘serve’ the two of you” she crossed her legs as her back remained straight, wanting to keep an air of power to herself. “Just remember the safe word is cookie”   
  
“Cookie?” The red twin questioned.    
  
“Is that a problem with that?” her icicle eyes glared towards the weaker twin.   
  
“N-nu-no, no ma’am, MISTRESS!” She squirmed, and avoided eye contact, oh, mistress, I like this one, she might just have to keep her, the former leader of team RWBY, rose from her chair and coiled her fingers towards the two in usher for them to follow her, leading them through the pulsating bodies and loud beats of the club floor, ever so glancing back with fluttering eyes to see that her prey followed her, directing them to the play room as she ushered them through the threshold. As soon as the red swan stepped into the door, the Queen, _Queen Ice? Maybe I could change my name to that?_ , gripped her arm as the door closed shut.   
  
“U-uh, Melanie?” She red swan called, quickly being cut off as the lips pressed into her, then a chest, followed by a rising knee into her sex, the crimson twin let out an audible moan that caught the attention of her sister, as the mistress, started trailing her kisses down the neck of the pinned child.   
  
“What are you doing with my sister!” She bared her fangs, in the sight of her wounded pride. There it was, anger, but not at her sister being mistreated, for being ignored, she was the one to be touched first, but no, it’s her sister and it visibly upsets her, Ice licked her teeth in delight as she smirked   
  
“I’m thirsty” The dom pressed her lips once more into that of the red twin’s, drinking her in, as she pulled back slightly, with furrowed brow. “This” She gestured to her prey’s outfit, “Off, NOW” And dove back in for the collar bone, leading with her arms to arch the girl’s back and slide along the backside and up the leg.   
  
“Wh-what about me!” The colder twin cried, feeling betrayed as she looked around nervously, she wanted the mistress's hands explore her and not her twin, no SHE was to be in control, she wanted to explore the dom!, As she watched the two eagerly dragging both their bodies to floor as dominating force of mistresses Ice’s lips swept down the stomach of moaning and blushing twin, furthering her journey down to the woman’s sex. Melanie wasted no time, quickly stripping herself as fast as her sister had, in attempt to attract attention to herself, Ice caught this in the edge of her eye, but she paid no mind to the eager hungry little girl, after all, she was falling into her own trap, becoming a mixture of lust and desire, wanting to be touched like her sister, as she listened to  un-christian sounds coming from the red swan’s mouth as the leg’s of the cherry wrapped around Ice’s neck, the more powerful one exploring with tongue.   
  
“You have a beautiful singing voice..?” Ice chuckled as her head rose, licking up her refreshment from her lips.   
  
“Miltia, thank you, my mistress” Miltia nervously smiled as face became crimson coated

“I’M MELANIE” The other yelled, trying to focus attention back onto her, her expression an exhaustive state of want and broken pride.   
  
“No you aren’t, you are my slut” The mistress said, rising to her feet with a slight toss of her hair.   
  
“W-what?” Thought the older twin, this wasn’t how this was meant to go, her and her sister were going to overcome her, she was just a newbie! How had this dom gain such control of things, of her? Her mind, her bonding, it all screamed she a she looked into those moonlit eyes, she just wanted to melt into them, it was as if she was use to interrupting people!, she swallowed hard. As a hard clack of Ice’s heel came down, right in front of her.   
  
“If you want me to play with you, you have to stop being Melanie and be my little slut~” the cuddling form of Miltia snuggled in and against her new Mistress, “Your sister’s my slut and you will be too, unless you say the safe world, then you go on out and find a newbie to play with, alone” Melanie couldn’t comprehend this, how did it fall apart so quickly, she went through her sister first and she’d let herself become so jealous, or was she just denying herself for too long, thinking she was some clever dom breaker and in fact she was just a really hungry sub who never knew it.   
  
“cooeew…, cceew.., I’LL BE YOUR SLUT MISTRESS!!” Melanie smiled with excitement in face, but tears also followed as her pride broke and her lust took her over, her sister removed herself from Ice and went to her twin, kissing her cheeks and slowly finding her lips to soothe her poor sister, insect? Ice was hardly surprised, as pulled she the two apart.   
  
“Ladies, ladies... , we have a bed” She purred, as the three retired to a mixture of silk and passion between the sheets, Ruby couldn’t believe it, the things she had said, the acts she had performed, my god, this was intoxicating, she would never have ever believed that she would of been able to do any of these things and right now, she was having two hungry and eager twins eat her out at her own command, there was SO many things she wanted to do to them, to do with them, but she’d have to save it, this was a first time and they had both agreed to be return customers.   
  
She panted, spread across the silk bed, sweating beating and streaking down every inch of her body, she was tired, she was happy, she could feel two sets of hands playing with her breasts as the little dom lifted the sheets to see the two twins, licking their lips like kittens with a plate of milk.   
  
“You know”, Ice chuckled. “If our session goes any longer, you girls will be broke”   
  
“It’s okay” the Swan answered.   
  
“Daddy's got buckets of Lien and we are VERY happy to spend it on you, mistress” the cherry answered as she and the twin rose up from beneath the sheets to plant a kiss on either side of the girl’s cheeks.   
  
“Well, then who am I to say no, to such beautiful ladies” Ice giggled as she pulled the covers up higher and snuggled in for a few more hours with her ‘paying’ customers. Sad to say however, she did have to say goodbye, the club did closer after all, and as she wiped herself down from all the ‘sin’ she just committed and started to dress herself into her original set of clothing, battle skirt included, she could hear Coco entering the changing room.   
  
“Knock, knock, so? How’d it go my little Ice queen” Ruby spun around with a limp that having only one boot on will give you, she ran and hugged the taller brunette, swinging from her neck ever so slightly.   
  
“THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THIS!” she tried so hard not to cry, but the tears just kept coming, “this is everything and more I could've hoped for!”  Ruby happily exclaimed.   
  
“Oh good, then I’ll take it you’ll be coming back?” Coco questioned.   
  
“YES! YES A THOUSAND TIMES YES!” The young huntress happily kicked up into the air, as she jumped on the spot, The older student smiled and pulled away from Ruby as she reached into a small bag and pulled out more Lien then the small girl from patch had ever seen in her life.   
  
“This is your cut for tonight” Coco told her.   
  
“M-miiee my, my cut?” She happily took the money, with a jaw so wide, the other girl was afraid it get stuck like that. “I’ve never seen this much Lien ever!”   
  
“Well get use to it, because that's the kinda cash you’ll make, especially with ‘satisfied’ customers” She winked. Ruby smiled brightly.   
  
“Thank you Coco, now I need to get back I am SO! very tired” Ruby panted  
  
"Go, you've earned it love" Coco kissed her cheek as Ruby departed from the club.  
  
It was VERY LATE, when Ruby made her way back to the dorms, god it was almost four hours until morning, as she silently crept through the door and started to slowly undress herself, hoping to hop into bed before anyone woke up. Luckily it seemed that all her teammates were in bed, specially Yang, as Ruby finished changing into her PJ’s, as she slowly started to climb to her bunk, when she heard a ‘catty’ voice call to her.   
  
“You got back late? How was the nurse Ruby?” the ember eyes of Blake glared in both frustration and worry. Little Red had a tiny bit of explaining to do.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are all enjoying the fic, luckily this time round I didn't need to edit or change much, most of the language and wording I'm still happy with, so it took no time at all to put up the new chapter.
> 
> Despite this being an old fic of mine that I am uploading, It doesn't mean I'm not working on a new one, and before you ask it's another Ladybug fic, because I feel the shipping is a little starved for content at the moment, you have no idea how many ladybug fics I have seen of late that are carbon copies of each other, retellings of the entire RWBY story, just with more ladybug shipping put in. So tiring.
> 
> The new fic won't come before this one finishes, I'm going for a tattoo parlor themed fic, and maybe a truth and dare one in the future.


	5. Chapter 5: Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake questions Ruby on where she was last night.

"You got back late? How was the nurse Ruby?” the ember eyes of Blake glared in both frustration and worry, The rose let out an exhausted sigh.   
  
“Blake, if we’re gonna talk, can we do it somewhere else, I’d rather not wake the others?” To be completely honest Ruby was exhausted, who wouldn’t be after messing around with two drop dead gorgeous twins, small part of her still couldn’t believe she’d actually done that, but as far as her Faunus friend was concerned she’d only been out to see the Nurse, in hindsight maybe she should've come up with a better excuse then that.   
  
“Alright” The faunus softened, it was hard to stay completely mad at Ruby, but she had to be determined, she was worried and the only thing that was going to rid herself of this worry was to get to the truth, so the two left their dorm to find better accommodation.    
  
“Sooo~” A very much awake older sister purred her words as she rose from her sheets. “It’s just the two of us for a bit~”   
  
“Seriously Yang? NOW?” The heiress questioned.   
  
The Cat and the Rose had made their way to the common area and lucky enough, no one was around as the fearless and very sleepy leader popped the kettle on to keep herself awake for this chat that she was dreading to have.   
  
“Coffee? At this time” Blake questioned as she sat down on the couch, glancing at the younger girl’s ladybug themed mug.   
  
“It’s to keep me awake as I was on my way to bed first” The Ruby quipped.   
  
“Touché” The cat chuckled “Put a small one on for me too then, please”, the young huntress nodded as she got out a second mug for her late night companion, as she turned around, back against the counter to prop herself up as she waited for the line of questioning.   
  
“What's really going on Ruby? You’ve been acting weird all day and then you lie about going into town to see a nurse? And why was Coco with you?” Ruby panicked for a moment, she didn’t know where to start or begin.   
  
“H-ho-ow did you know Coco was with me?” She asked a bit more nervously than she should.   
  
“Velvet saw the two of you meet by the fountain before departing into town” the cat Faunus replied, Damn that adorable wabbit, the Ruby cursed. “Are?” Blake bit her lip as her amber eyes searched herself for the right question, the dreaded question she didn’t want an answer to.   
“Are the two of you dating?”   
  
“WHAT!” The other exclaimed as the kettle whistled awake, quickly Ruby turned around to pour the steaming hot water into their mugs,finishing off each drink before she nervously made her way to her teammate, handing the cup over and sitting down, which was nice, the back support was better than standing, didn’t make her feel like she was being interrogated now, but being this close to Blake now, even under a judgemental stare, her heart couldn’t keep itself quite. “NO! First off what chance do I have with Coco” She laughed nervously, as she whisked the mug in her hands “and second I think she’s after the bunny, if ya get me”   
  
Blake chuckled as she took a sip of her mug, sighing, Ruby always did know how to make her tea just right. “I do get you, I’m just…” The cat bit down nervously “worried” She shrugged “why aren’t you telling us anything”   
  
“Maybe it’s not your business to know” OW, she regretted those choice of words and it seemed to sting at Blake bit too, seeing her widened and her body deflate ever so slightly upon hearing that, there was a long pause between, before the Faunus spoke up once more.   
  
“Ruby,...” She placed her mug down on the counter. “I care about you, whatever it is, we need to know so we can work better as a team” She raised her hand to lightly stroke the sides of the small girl’s face. “You can trus-...” The older girl paused leaning in ever so close as her nose started to twitch to a sense she couldn’t detect earlier.   
  
“Uh, Blake? This is very forward of you” Blake was so close to her now, like her sweet natural breath trickled down Ruby's collar bone sending shivers down her spine as she glanced downwards onto Blake, was this a cat thing? Was this a, oh hello Cleeeevage~, Ruby’s mind and face burned a deep red as she snuck a peek down the older girl’s Pajamas, perking her up a lot quicker then her coffee.   
  
“You smell like women” the faunus frowned, her face knotted into both betrayal and panic.   
  
“Well done, I’m a girl, I live with girls, girls who tend to get hot,... and…, sweaty” The scowl continued as the Blake'a eyes became like darts, piercing the smaller girl’s soul.   
  
“You smell like different women, like someone's been..” Blake’s face froze, colour drained as she suddenly leapt forward almost making the smaller girl spill her coffee in the process “WHAT DID COCO MAKE YOU DO!”   
  
“SHE DIDN'T MAKE ME DO ANYTHING!” The fearful leader panicked, her heart a race as the cat golden eyes searched her face for something, before scowling.   
  
“YOU DON’T NEED TO LIE RUBY! I KNOW YOU, WHATEVER SHE HAS ON YOU, YOU CAN TELL ME” Blake was almost in tears as her mind fabricated horrid scenarios where sweet innocent Ruby was the victim in this older perverse girl’s game. But however it was the younger leaders turn to scowl as a fire bright as her sister's boiled up from within her, it caused Faunus to hesitate, releasing her maniacal grip and backing up slightly, this is why she couldn’t tell anyone! the younger girl thought, OF COURSE, She HAD to be the victim, she COULDN'T  be the person at fault, cause she’s sweet innocent Ruby, Can’t do wrong ruby.   
  
“THIS IS WHY I CAN’T TELL YOU!” She snapped "YOU WOULDN’T BELIEVE ME!” The smaller girl shot forward causing the Faunus to back away slightly, As tears started to roll down the sides her cheeks, not only what she feared was happening, but it was someone she cared more deeply than anyone else, part of her would always hope Blake could understand, but in truth, she just thinks like everyone else.   
  
“I wouldn’t believe WHAT Ruby, tell me!” the older girl pleaded, Ruby just darted from the couch to the sink as she tipped the drink away as she gripped the edge of the counter, sobbing to herself all the while.   
  
“I’m staying with Coco’s team, I’ll see you in the morning”    
  
“Wait Rub-” But before Blake could get her words out, she was alone, a drift of rose petals that scattered across the floor.   
  
What had just happened? Was her assumption wrong? Why Did Ruby Smell like other women, How was Coco connected? Her mind kept jumping to fearful conclusions, like prostitution and other acts where Ruby was crying and helpless, but, maybe she was wrong, maybe, she didn’t know.., hopefully, she could make it up to her in the morning.

* * *

  
  
There was a loud knocking at the door for team CFVY, Causing the gunslinger to get up groggily. “I’m up, I’m up” Standing the team's leader scratched her backside and slowly trudged over to the door, all the while hearing the whines of her fellow teammates, complaining about the time and who the hell this person thought they were, When the Coco opened the door, she wasn’t expecting her latest coworker to be standing there, nore for the face to be in a state of emotional exhaustion and tears.    
  
“You okay Tulip?” smaller girl didn’t reply only dove into her, hugging her tightly letting the frustrated tears stain the older girl’s sleepwear. “Ssh, ssh, it’s fine, you can tell me later, let’s just get in and get some sleep” the door silently closed behind them, as the door of team RWBY creaked open itself Blake didn’t want to wake her teammates, she was mentally exhausted and tired, she just wanted to get to sleep, but noted two of her team mates peeking at her from under their covers, from inside the same bed.   
  
“Really?” She rolled her yes. “I MEAN REALLY?, You know what, never mind, I’m just going to bed” The Faunus groaned as she leapt into the bed underneath the one that was currently being shared by the ‘loving couple’   
  
“Blake? Where’s Ruby?” The protective Sister asked, as she climbed down from her own bed, wrapped in nothing but her own blankets, thank god the cat thought to herself.   
  
“In team CFVY’s Dorm” her back turned to her partner, attempting to hide her tears.   


“Wait? Why?” Asked the heiress as she dangled herself off the edge of her sleeping buddies bed, almost exposing her small perky breasts.   
  
“I dunno, I don’t even know what happened in our conversation, Ruby said she couldn’t trust us with something and somehow…, I proved her right” The emotions twisted inside of her, forming a knot that refused to budge, it was getting harder for her to want to sleep, she desperately needed to know what was happening, but she couldn’t go barging over, specially after THAT conversation. The other two girls shared a glance as Yang climbed back into bed.   
  
“I’m sure it’ll be alright Blake, in the morning, everything will be back to normal” Elder sister to assure her, as she went back to snuggling her totally not girlfriend.   
  
“Yeah, in the morning” NOTHING WAS BACK TO NORMAL, the sun had rose and Blake stood at her door, dressed, refreshed and more confused than ever, Ruby was back, buuuut…, she was also accompanied Coco, who Blake couldn't help but be, displeased, with seeing.   
  
“HEY! So I picked up this stray last night and I thought I’d return her to you, you’ve got to keep a better hold on your pets” The older girl remarked happily as Blake shot her daggers.   
  
“She’s not a pet, she’s our leader” Ruby huffed a sigh and squeezed past the both of them, seemingly ignoring the Faunus, Said Faunus closed the door behind her. “Alright Coco, Spill, what have you done to Ruby!” She snarled.   
  
“NOTHING! Only just helped her out with some small matters and letting her sleep in Velvet’s bed for the night” She quipped.   
  
“Nothing my ass! Wait, so where did Velvet sleep” which caused Coco to grin. “No, no, Don’t want to open that can of worms, Ruby went off with you last night and now she smells like other women, what did you make her do!”   
  
“Nothing! Anything Ruby did, which is her own business to tell, not mine might I add, was her own choice, she was in control, heh, maybe you should focus on making it up to her and stop presuming things about her, then she’ll tell you” Crossing her arms sternly waiting for the Faunus’s reply to come, but when it didn’t “Now if you excuse me, I have a hot date with myself, chow” And with that she left Blake alone, feeling more confused than ever.   
  
As she turned and made her way back into the dorm, she was surprised to find that it was relatively normal, Yang played Video games and Weiss was lecturing Ruby on Homework that she had missed out on due to whatever late night business the leader had done. But it couldn’t last as she opened her mouth.   
  
“Hey guys, do mind if I have a quick chat with Ruby” Weiss and Yang looked at each other then back to Ruby who seemed to turn her attention away from everyone, which didn’t help to the atmosphere in the room.   
  
“Are you sure?” the heiress asked, the Faunus simply nodded and after the two shared a glance, they started to exit the room, not before Yang hooked an arm around her sister.   
  
“Chat with you later sis” and then followed the heiress out “By the way Weiss, you owe me a kiss” As the door slammed shut.   
  
“Wait, why does Weiss owe Yang a kiss did I miss something” Ruby puzzled, a brief second out of her sadness.   
  
“More than you probably like to know” Blake made he way over to her leader, plopping herself down on the desk, obstructing her notes. “Ruby…, I’m sorry about last night” She turned to the other girl who didn’t seem to acknowledge her answer, like a toddler who was upset with their parent. Blake sighed, “I know, you don’t want to talk about it, that’s fine and I dunno why you won’t tell me the truth, but maybe, I can do something to earn your trust again” She smiled.   
  
Ruby couldn’t stay mad at her, kind of a problem when it’s your crush and she has her smoking hot legs dangling in front of you like that, fuck you Blake why does your sexy squishy butt got to be on my desk. “I don’t want to talk about it Blake, I just want to pretend like it didn’t happen, but I know I can’t, I want to trust you, but the problem is, you can’t see me as anything else”   
  
Blake raised an eyebrow in confusion. “Anything else than what? Your Ruby, Sweet, innocent and fearless Ruby, the greatest girl I know”   
  
“That’s the problem” a long pause of silence passed between the two, before the cat faunus spoke up once more.

“Look, we don’t have to talk about it anymore, but I do recall that you and me have a date today” The cat smiled.   
  
“A ‘DATE’ My, of my Ms.Belladonna, how incredibly forward of you” Ruby chuckled, as the heat in the older gil’s face rose.   
  
“NO NO, not a date, date, like two friends going out and having fun date, just you and me, not romantically” She panted in a quick state of panic, but quickly calmed as she felt her sweet rose’s hand upon her knee.   
  
“I’d LOVE to go with you Blake, we can leave now if you want” Just then her stomach let out a loud audible growl. “Well, maybe breakfast first, huh?”   
  
“Sounds good” As the two started to leave the dorm, they behold witness to the sight of the younger girl’s sister back pressed to the wall, The Ice’s queen’s thighs wrapped around her waist, with a set of hands holding her backside and a series of loud moans as the two kissed.   
  
“Let's give it a minute”   
  
“Yeah” As Blake shut the door to rid them of THAT sight.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I'd spoil you all with a double chapter WHAMMY, yeah don't expect this again, sorry.


	6. Chapter 6: Weiss 'Mother Fucking' Schnee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trouble is brewing with the relationship of Yang and Weiss, while Blake and Ruby go on there 'so not a date', how will these events affect tonight's club activities, when the Ice Queen meets the Ice Mistresses.

“Dammit” the Heiress cursed, hear heart thumping in her chest as she heard the team’s door shut behind her, she’d broken her gaze away from her not lover’s embrace to examine the source of the disturbance, fear gripping her she started to break from the hold they two were entangled in as she could as Yang's metallic arm didn't want to let her go, but not force her.   
  
“It’s nothing, I’m sure they’ve seen worse from us” The elder sibling tried to make light of this, hoping she could return to a good thing, but this didn’t have the desired effect she had hoped for as Weiss started to pull harder from Yang, until she had put a small distance between them, seemingly actively repelled by the others presence. “W-whats wrong Weiss?”   
  
“We’ve grown too.., familiar of late” It hurt her to say it, but it was true, this was unbecoming of a Schnee.   
  
“What do you mean?” The pain of stuck itself in her throat, a pain Yang didn't know she had as she dared to ask a question a fear she already knew the answer to.   
  
“Yang we have to be honest with each other, us, this!” she gestured back and forth between the two of them, “this isn’t a relationship, this is merely an exchange of benefits” She coldly added, oh how she sounded like her father.   
  
“Weiss..” Her warm hand reached out only to smacked away by Weiss's graceful strike.   
  
“No Yang, until we can control ourselves, We have to put a pin it” And with a firm heel stomp on the word ‘pin’, the Heiress made her way to lunch, heels clacking down the hallway into silence, as the door to the dorm creaked open, a worried rose poking her head out.   
  
“Yang? I’m sorry” The leader spoke softly, feeling partly responsible, if she and Blake had not...  
  
“No, no, it’s like she said, it was just…” Her sister let out a disheartening sigh. “An exchange of benefits, I was using her as much as she used me” Her head rose as her Faunus partner stepped closer to place a welcoming hand on her shoulder.   
  
“I don’t believe you believe that” the cat faunus tried to reassure her.   
  
“Yeah well, it doesn’t matter what I believe does it..” kicking at dust, before putting on a mask of bliss and ignorance. “NOW COME ON, I bet they have pancakes and if we don’t hurry! Nora’s gonna eat them all! Come on Ruby I’ll race yah” As she darted off down the hall at break neck speed, Ruby turned to Blake, wondering what to do.   
  
“Go, she’ll be more upset if we don’t play along” The older girl smiled, as the young Huntress disappeared in into a flurry of petals, before the cat pursued.

Breakfast didn’t last long for the two, and thank god, the atmosphere was, less than ideal, each member were talking, but it was like a drapery of dread and disappear hung over all of them, none of the team had the spark, that fire they normally once had, they put up a very good show of how’d they normally act around each other, but it wasn’t the real thing and team JNPR felt it, but they didn’t try to intervene, but they did add the conversations, in hopes of raising spirits. Once Breakfast was over the Weiss and Yang went separate ways, something about homework or training, leaving the Blake and Ruby, alone. It didn’t take long for the two of them to leave the school grounds and take their seats on a bullhead as it departed from beacon.   
  
“So do we actually have a plan?” Ruby questioned her not ‘date’   
  
“Well we could go see a movie? Or maybe just eat out?” The Faunus turned to look into her companion's eyes as she spoke, it didn’t seem like she was up for movies, but food didn’t feel like a major priority yet, if she was reading her face right, which mind you, was kind of hard as she found herself getting distracted by the way the little leader fiddled with her hair, or how her eyes shined in the sunlight through the window, she was she could be lost in those liquid pools of silver for days at a time, she sighed.   
  
“Yeah, a movie could be nice..” The rose replied, seemingly ignoring or completely not noticing the cat’s love struck gaze.   
  
“Or?” Blake raised a brow, she a had a feeling there was somewhere the adorable leader had in mind.   
  
“How about, you and me hit the arcade? Get some tokens, win my heart with a stuffed animal that I’ll have to sell cause it’ll be too big to fit in our room” She chuckled as crimson stroked her cheeks.   
  
“An arcade doesn’t sound too bad actually, never really had the chance to check one out proper, with the white Fang and all” Ruby nodded, before rising to stand in her seat.   
  
“TO THE ARCADE” She proudly declared, as she gestured forth with one hand and place another on her hip in a victorious pose.   
  
“Uh, Ruby, maybe we should wait, until we land” the Faunus laughed.

“OH!” hopping back into her seat as a embarrassment coated her face, however it didn't take long for their flight to land in town, an excitement built in the small girl’s chest, she was on her first official NOT date with Blake, it was almost too good to be true, but she needed to compose herself they were meant to be friends hanging out, just two girls, chillin, cruising and…

“Ruby, are you planning to hug my arm all the way to the arcade” as the older girl laughed, the smaller looked to her arm to find that she was, indeed, very much attached to the faunus, her face turning as red as her namesake as she quickly detached herself.

“I'M SO SORRY!” she defended, receiving a small chuckle in return and an outstretched arm.

“I don't mind, it's comforting to you have you so close” she smiled as she twiddled her reaching fingers towards the little red who slowly approached in response, slowly curling her arms around her Faunus friend’s, best day ever, thought Ruby as the two started to make their way through the sea of noise which was the market place. The sounds of people, dogs and peddlers selling their wares was an orchestra of sound that filled the air, everything ever changing and evolving, New never seen faces integrated with the old and remembered, but, despite all the whimsy around her, the smaller girl could not help, but to crook her neck back, towards the alleyways and labyrinth like streets that lead to her fantastical escape the night before.

“Ruby? You alright?” the cat looked to the girl attached to her arm, before turning her attention to the direction she had been facing.

“I'm fine, I'm fine I just saw.., A CAT! Yeah” she smiled, the older girly hardly believed her, and she knew it.

“You should I'd told me, I love cats, comes with the territory” a large Cheshire grin sported her face as she gestured to her bow.   
  
The smaller girl pressed closer with a slight laugh. “No need, you’re all the cat for me”   
  
“Now who's being forward?” Blake smiled as the two resumed their quest to arcade, at first it was a tad, overwhelming for the poor cat, the lights and blaring sounds of the machines, followed by clanging of coins and screeching cheers overwhelmed her senses, she felt like she needed to get out, before her mind exploded, but not before a small soft hand gripped hers.   
  
“If you want to leave, we can?” Ruby looked to her, worried for her safety and that was all Blake needed, just to know that this girl was besides her, and then everything else slowly draining away, like water down a sink.   
  
“It’s not so bad when you're near me” she sighed, probably a bit too love struck.   
  
“Oh,... YOU!” the smaller huntress giggled as she delivered a firm smack to the Faunus arm, causing the cat to yelp in pain. “OH, Blake I’m sorry”   
  
“No, it’s okay, I just, forget how strong you are sometimes” She nervously laughed.   
  
“Well I do carry around a massive metal scythe, like, ALL the time” she pointed out.   
  
“Fair, so, what game do you want to start with first?” She queried    
  
“OH!” Ruby darted over to a large two player arcade cabinet, with two ‘trendy’ looking teenagers and by trendy she did mean in the worse possible, backwards caps and popped collars, fighting off a wave of Grimm. “It’s called Grimm ate my neighbors, you play as these kids fighting off Grimm and saving generic teenager stereotypes” She laughed.   
  
“I mean, sure, I guess it could be fun for, one game?” She puzzled, inserting a coin and wonder if she could really enjoy this game. 

“WE CAN DO THIS RUBY! JUST ANOTHER GO!” The cat shouted, they were on their fifteenth game and had been going strong, only stopping to eat a few snacks or go to the bathroom, Blake HATED to admit this but, this game was growing on her, or maybe she hated it, she didn’t know, all she knew is that giant baby monster can just piss off and Dii- oooo, it killed her again. The Faunus slid down the side of cabinet whimpering. “Why have the god forsaken me”

Ruby patted her shoulder. “It’s not in their hands Blake, this is the realm of the arcade gods” she said in a mock comforting tone, similar to a priest as the cat faunus sighed.   
  
“Well we better get something to eat I guess, otherwise our dinner is going to consist of nothing but junk food” the older ‘mature’ teammate recommended.   
  
“WAIT! Just one more game Blake, plleeeease” Ruby dropped to her knees..   
  
“Of this?” She gestured to the arcade cabinet that had just eaten her allowance, “No way”   
  
“No, no, a fighting game, just me and you” the smaller girl started a boxing motion towards the cat. “Winner takes all”   
  
“Oh? And what would the winner take exactly?” with a coy grin and a small flash of red on her cheeks.   
  
“Uh, how about a kiss from yours truly?” BLAKE NEEDED TO WIN   
  
“And if you win..uh,..., I’ll buy ANYTHING you want” Lame Blake, so lame, great job.   
  
“Anything?” Ruby slowly bit down on her finger whilst making full eye contact with the Faunus, which in return made the poor dark haired girl's heart thumb several times louder in her chest, it also made her breathing a bit, erratic.    
  
“LETS PLAY” She almost screamed, as the two made their way to machine called Alley Brawler, Blake had decided to go for the main character on the box, he had to be good right, he was on the box? While Ruby went for chinese looking Faunus chick, she couldn’t be that good right?   
  
HOLY HELL THAT CHARACTER IS BROKEN, Blake screamed internally, all her attacks hit, she has stupid reach and nothing is blockable, she was surprised she even managed to win some games, so now they were neck and neck, this next win deciding if Ruby got anything she wanted, or if Blake got her kiss.   
  
I am sooo asking to see her in her underwear, the determined leader thought she timed the bookworm’s attacks, trying to predict combos and execute attacks, well not right away, or when they got back, she’d hold onto it, keep it secret until she could tell Blake the truth THEN SPRING IT ON HER, she laughed as her heart pounded an- GAME OVER. WHAT!   
  
“I DID IT” the cat screamed at the top of her lungs, jumping up and down several times in the air, as she started to break out into a small victory dance, hell Ruby couldn’t stay upset, watching her, was a prize in it’s own right. Eventually it ended as the older girl returned to stand in front of her leader.   
  


“Ready for your prize?” She smirked, while her own heart pulsated at such a rhythm, Ruby thought she’d might die before their lips touched.   
  
“Why, you chickening out?” As her knees knocked about and the heat boiled inside of the cat’s face, as the two got closer and closer to each other, Ruby’s hands wrapping around Blake’s hair as their face’s locked in place and their lips touched, it was short, quick, but this moment meant so much to the both of them, but neither of them realised how much it also meant to the other, as the two broke apart, there was a stunned silence, before the older girl spoke.   
  
“Wow Ruby, if I didn’t know any better, I’d say you had practice” She grinned.   
  
“Oh, well, I am a progeny” Also had sex and a lot of tongue action with two twins last night, so that helped too, but I don’t think her ‘not date’ needed to know that, yet. “Ahem, so, DINNER”    
  
“Yes, food, the thing we need to eat, that will finish of the evening, great” Oh crap she had no idea where to go, she couldn’t think of anything, this whole night was going to be ruined, how could of Blake not thought of somewhere to leave an everlasting opinion.   
  
“It’s kind of late, wanna just get take away?” The rose wondered.   
  
“YES!” Blake shot both her fingers at the girl, it wasn’t long before they were sitting on a wall underneath a moon lit sky, chowing down on burgers, fries and a delicious cold milkshake. “I think this was the best meal choice Ruby”   
  
“Well duh, they don’t call it a HAPPY meal if it’s going to suck” she snorted, causing a loud groan from Blake.   
  
“WHY DID SHE HAVE TO HAVE HER SISTER’S JOKES” She bellowed into the sky laughing, as the two leaned on each other for support, it was some time before they spoke again, they sat for the most part, enjoying the company, the food and the moment. “You know.., what would make this day even better?” Blake smiled, her hand ever so slightly ghosting her leader’s, but to her shock and sadness, she pulled away.   
  
“No Blake, I’m sorry, I’d love nothing more to but, you don’t know me” she fearfully replied as she finished off her burger and try to rid herself of the wrapping by tossing it into a nearby bin, it missed.   
  
“What are you talking about? Your Ruby Rose! The best Huntress I know, my greatest friend and..” She was about to continue before she was cut off.   
  
“Describe me, Blake, put into words your vision of me” She needed to know.   
  
“Uh, well, you're kind, brave, honest trustworthy, a tactical genius, a bit slow in the educational department..” she snickered.   
  
“Very funny Weiss”   
  
“Sweet, innocent..”   
  
“BUT I’M NOT” the girl shot off the wall and landed hard on her feet to get the older girl attention, also to put her rubbish in the bin, littering was bad. “I’m not as innocent as you think I am”   
  
“What do you mean?” the Faunus brows furrowed.   
  
“There is a side to me, that isn’t innocent, that you…, wouldn’t understand” she could feel the tug deep down within her, part of her wanted to tell the cat so badly, but she had to adhere to caution.   
  
“Then tell me Ruby!” She stepped closer, making her leader step back. “Help me understand”   
  
“I can’t, it can’t be something I just tell you, not, until I’m sure” The smaller girl looked up fearfully, wondering if she had just ruined, everything, but to her surprise Blake bent down and hugged her.   
  
“Then I’ll wait for you to decided if I’m worth telling” Breaking away smiling. “Now then, we best get back? Right”   
  
“Actually, I’ve got business in town” Ruby commented, a slight cringe in her tone, worrying.   
  
“Nurse’s office?” the cat asked, and her leader simply nodded. “Then I hope to see you back at an earlier time then yesterday” It was great, the two hugged and parted happily, she couldn’t believe it, maybe this would all work out? As Ruby vanished darting between alleyways, making her way to a certain chained Beowolf door, as she greeted the bouncer, everything was going to be perfect, she knew how Blake felt, she had her escape, nothing could go wrong! As she happily greeted her new coworkers and slowly started to change, shedding herself of her common day clothes, one article of clothing at a time, it felt, refreshing, like she was suffocating and she didn’t even know it, as the leader of team Rwby started to slide herself into her corset and fishnets it all fell like a beautiful metamorphosis now, she was a caterpillar by day and at night the beautiful butterfly that was Mistress Ice, as she finished the transformation with her signature wig and mask, maybe she should get contacts?   
  
“Nothing is going to ruin today” Ice happily cheered.   
  
Nor- Lady Tempest quickly tapped her on the shoulder to inform her “Your teams here Ice”   
  
“Huh?”

* * *

  
  
“Why are you wearing a dress?” Yang questioned, the girls were always punctual to the chained Beowolf, Yang rocked a sleeveless crop top and yellow biker jacket with black flames encircling her emblem, her legwear was tight fitting jeans and fuck off boots. Blake was a bit more similar, minus the colour going for a metal biker vibe, with a few ribs and tears, the black sheep was Weiss who came in a elegant one piece dress, that had a winter theme to it and cut in the dress so her leg could peak out, showing off her glass heels.   
  
“You told me to wear what made me feel sexy? And I feel very” The ice queen leaned back into the couch and kicked out her leg, letting the dress glide down her thigh until the hem of undergarments peaked. “Sexy”   
  
The blonde biker let out a hard solid gulp, “I need a beer” as she called over one of the many waitresses to assist her in becoming more intoxicated, it was Blake to speak up next, as her eyes scanned the room looking for points of interest, to be completely honest she mostly came for the company, she didn’t feel the need do anything with someone to day, as one person occupied her mind enough as it was. That is, until SHE caught her eye.   
  
“Uh, who's that?” Blake nodded in her general line of sight, causing the other two to turn their heads in said direction, at the back end of the room, currently surrounded by men and women alike was a woman they had not seen before, ghost while hair, latex corset, thigh high boots and fishnets, she was gorgeous and seemed to be very much in control of the air around her.   
  
Yang called over a nearby waiting staff to enquirer “Who is that?”   
  
“Oh that’s mistresses Ice, she’s new here, just started yesterday I believe, she’s quite popular as it is, her first two customers gave her very HIGH recommendations” The bunny waitress bowed elegantly, before departing them.   
  
“Is that so?” The Ice queen scratched her chin as a small grin crept onto her lips. “I’ve always had trouble finding someone here who could scratch my itch”   
  
“I can always scratch you itch” Yang tried to cut in, only to get a dismissive raise of her hand, as Weiss sat up and slowly made her way over to the new Dom.   
  
Yang slouched onto couch “Maybe I should grab a few girls and have some fun myself?”   
  
“I think self pity sex is a low, even for you?” The cat commented, reaching over to pet their comrade reassuringly. “Who knows, maybe sex with Mistresses Ice will be so bad, she’ll come running back to you”   
  
“Gee, thanks” the elder sibling groaned as she swatted Blake away with a brief chuckle.   
  
Mistress Ice was taken aback, at first she wasn’t sure why the conversation around her had grown to slight muttering, but now that she could, she’d be not completely lying if she wasn’t a slight bit scared for herself. Weiss ‘Mother fucking’ Schnee had just strolled up in a sexy ass dress, placed one heel between her legs and simply said.   
  
“You’ll be delighted to hear that I’m asking for your services, do not disappoint me” with an uncharacteristic silent nod, Mistresses Ice lead Weiss to her chambers and had to think, come on Ice, you can do this, what do you know, Weiss is a sub, she’s actually a really heavy sub, from she could tell from her late night play antics with her sister (ew), Weiss liked to play the role of the helpless victim, she liked to be powerless, a loss of control and she was always one to take things further than people expected of her, so she was into humiliation, bondage and true submission. You know your plan ice, it’s time execute, as the door slammed shut behind them, the ruler of this domain let out her last safety line.   
  
“My safe word is cookie, understood? Say it when even it gets too much for you Ms.Schnee.” Her voice was chilling, but Heiress stayed her regal self, smirking.   
  
“Is that meant to intimidate me?” She chuckled, only turn and be met with an ice cold glare, one that left her breathless as a hand reached out and grabbed her dress, yanking it forward, with a yelp from her new captive.   
  
“Who said you could wear this? More importantly, did I say you could wear this?” Ice growled furiously, she’d taken a crop from her belt and started to bend it to match her tone of voice.   
  
“I, uh, I’m sorry?” This started much quicker than she’d thought, but she had to be strong, she was a Schnee, she could take it, she couldn’t be worse than Yang after all.   
  
“Strip” there was a pause as her mistress stalked her like predator, round and, a round, SNAP, when the crop against the Ice queen’s backside, letting out a high pitched yelp as her covered her rear end. “Strip or I’ll strip you” As quickly as she said it, Weiss started to tug at her dress until it was nothing but a large wad of wrinkled cloth on the floor, leaving her standing in her ice themed lingerie.   
  
“Did I say stop?” Ice asked.   
  
“But I’ll be na-EEP!” Another smack to her backside, as she scurried to remove the last of her clothes, kicking off the heels too for good measure as she kicked the clothing aside as she tried her best to cover her flesh, okay so not what she was expecting, but exciting none the less, she couldn’t help but let out a nervous chuckle before “EEP” another crack to the rear end.   
  
“Don’t cover yourself, you're my best breed, I need to have a good long look at you” Ice placed a good gloved hand on each of the young Heiresses breasts and slowly started to fondle them between her fingers, said Heiresses started to make small moans as her chest was fondled with, but was suddenly silenced as one of those gloved appendages left her upper half and inserted itself inside of her, gripping firmly.   
  
“Now listen here, you're my bitch and bitches don’t talk, Understand?” her Mistress's fingers slid deeper into the former Ice’s queen’s body, deeper as she added another finger asking “Understood?” As no reply escaped the captive bitch's lips, Ice smiled, “good girl, now, get on your knees and don’t look up unless I say so” As she forcefully shoved Weiss down onto her knees, this really wasn’t what she was expecting, but it lit a flame deep in her, whoever this girl was, she felt as if she was inside her mind.   
  
“You take orders well” the clacking of heels echoed away from Weiss, as her new mistresses got a cold coloured arm binder from off one closets in the room, along with a little treat for herself. “Arms behind your back” She ordered as her heels snapped at attention, Weiss complied eager to find out where this lead for her, the fear, the panic, the adrenaline rush, it was so exciting for her, she could feel herself becoming wet from every passing moment, as her arms were forced into the tight latex sleeves and bound by the belts, locking her arms in place as strapped crossed over the heiresses breast to hold the binder in place.   
  
“I’ve got a present for you” A hand stroked the side of Weiss’s face, as she looked up to see a harness, specifically for her head, with a large phallic object attached to it. “I’m going to put this on you and then, like a good Schnee, you're going to fuck me, understand?”   
  
Her eyes were wide, she was going to have to ram herself face first into the girl’s pussy.., well, now she knows what she’s suggesting to Yang when their little, break is over, huh, despite everything that is happening to her right now, the excitement, the pleasure, she wants her brute to be here, more than anything. Those thoughts come to a close as the harness wraps around the white skin of the Schnee, blocking her mouth with a long black member, her eyes dart forward as Ice sat herself on a nearby bed, her hot pants off, her sex exposed, white hair not natural, she notes for later as she dives her head forward and starts to vigorously slide in and out of the other woman.   
  
FUCK, Ruby screams in her mind, she is getting fucked by Weiss, better than that, she’s controlling her, dominating her, the Heiress’s personal sexual fantasy is at her leisure and control as she holds the back of the snow queen’s head and forcefully slides her back and forth into her, god damn she could see why Yang loved her, she’s good, Ru- uh, Ice was almost hesitant to let her go after this, she snickered as she rose the crop and snapped it down onto the girl’s back side. “WORK HARDER BITCH, YOU CAN DO BETTER THAN THAT” to which her prisoner increased her work effort, maybe she get her to use her tongue, but no she knew what was next, and after ‘enjoying herself’ all over the other girl’s face, as she pushed her off with her foot. “I hope you don’t think we’re done yet”   
  
Weiss didn’t answer, just lay them on the floor as her Mistress rose from the bed, out of the corner of her eye, she could see what was coming next, as she squeezed clear liquid onto the egg shaped toy and bent down behind the humiliated Ice queen.   
  
“Bottom’s up” She had to stifle a moan as she felt the plug enter her backside, sliding slowly in, deeper and deeper still. “Was that nice?” Weiss huffed a puffed into the cock shape strapped to her face. “Just so you know, it vibrates” And with that her ass clenched as she started to kick about, she was so close, now, she could feel it, but that also told her, that was the closest she’ll ever get, the brink and nothing more. A set of hands pulled the Schnee to her feet as she felt herself being forcefully dressed in a tight fitting latex skirt, she struggled in it and barely could find room to move her legs, even less once Mistress Ice started buckling a belt just above her knee. She wobbled about, but was always steadied by her ruler, her queen.   
  
“I like you Weiss, so much that in fact, I’m going to show you off around the floor to all the guests” Her eyes widened in panic, a hidden part of her wanted this so bad, to be on display, but the rational side of her knew better, this would go too far, she protested in muffled moans as ice shushed her. “Don’t worry, I know you celebrities types like to keep your, dirty little secrets” And with that she slowly removed one harness to replace it with ballgag that slipped teeth behind Weiss's teeth, before she could even get use to the taste of biting down on the red rubber, everything went black, as a latex hood had been pulled over her face, blinding her.   
  
“Come a long dear” She heard a voice but it was distant, weightless, she bounced into the air and could feel her chest rise and fall with the momentum as she bunny hopped her way to the call of her mistresses, she knew nothing of what was around her, was she inside the playroom still? Or was this the floor? The rise in volume told her it was the latter, but a sneaking prick in the back of her mind made her wonder if this was outside, if these hands that started to snake over her were not in fact curious and playful guest goers, but random people on the street. A schnee, brought so low, made an idol plaything of the masses, the fear sent shivers through her, that made her hope that her mistresses wasn’t that far behind, where was she? Why couldn’t she hear her and then.., she fell..   
  
“WOAH, you alright there?” That touch, that voice and that smell, it was her blonde, her Yang, she’d catched her. “Where’s your mistresses gone off to?” She didn’t know it was her, she twitched as the plug worked it’s way furiously inside of her, Ah, she wanted to cum so bad, she panted heavily into the breast of her teammate, god why did she have to run into her, the brute’s arms were some comforting, so overpowering, god she wanted her to take her so badly right now.   
  
Yang looked about as she bound girl twitched from, what she presumed to be some inserted controlled fun, as reddish glow creeping across her face, when Blake get’s back, this is going to be so awkward to explain. She looked down at the bound woman and thought for a moment. “Hey, uh, can you hear me?” She waited, as the figure nodded. “Do you mind if I tell you something, sort of, get something off my chest?” She waited again as a second nod came, god was she really about to confess to a rando at the club, she sighed.   
  
“You see, there’s this girl, she’s hot tempered, a bit bossy and very prim, some people call her annoying, or an ice queen, but, I love her” She laughed as the real Weiss froze in place on her lap, did she hear that right. “I can’t believe I’m telling this to you, but it’s true, I love her so much, I love the way she scowls, or calls me names” Yang sighed. “I had thought I loved her just for the sex, but no it was more than that, I loved everything about her, I wanted her to be happy, I wanted to be the one that makes her happy, she was my everything and now.., I worry if I was the only one who felt this way, you see, she..” She paused “Wanted a break from, well, from using me she said, but maybe, she just didn’t want an actual relationship with me, you know? Maybe she figured me out and wanted to break it off now, before I ruined our friendship.., what do you think?”   
  
The helpless bound figured started to moan into it’s gag and shake about furiously.   
  
“Oh right, haha, yeah you can’t talk my bad”, but shaking continued, the bound girl tried to sit up and push herself into Yang, what was this girl doing? “Do, do you want me to take the hood off so you can talk?” She questioned nervously, the figured nodded, to which Yang obliged her request and started to slowly remove the hood, shocked to find the very girl she was talking about underneath, with a big red ball gag in her mouth. “WEISS!”   
  
Her eyes burned red as she furiously reached for the buckles and pulled the gag from her lips, “What did that bit-MM!” Her tirade cut short, by the kiss to her lips.   
  
“Yang, ‘mother fucking’ Xiao long…” Weiss panted, straddling her in her bound form. “I’m hot, sweaty and in fucking love with you” she grinned, as the brutes’s eyes bulged at the words that escaped her loves lips.   
  
“yo-y..” 

  
“SHUT IT, you’re are going to rent a private room, you are going to take me to that private room and you are going to do your duty as my girlfriend and finish where the Mistresses started, am I clear” she panted heavily as hot lust waved over her.   
  
“Y-ye, yes ma’am” And without much real thought or question, she quickly scoped her girlfriend and made her way to one of the rentable private rooms as she screamed happily. “I’M YANG XIAO LONG AND I’M GOING TO FUCK MY GIRLFRIEND!” She laughed as tears of joy stretched down her face, as mistress Ice watched them from the door frame of her private room, slowly retreating back within to prepare her customers clothes for collection.   
  
Meanwhile, Blake returned to her seat and pondered. “Where the fuck did everyone go?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably one of the longer, if not longest chapter I worked on and personally one of favorites, I hope you all enjoy it, it has a lot of nice little character details peppered about for you to enjoy.


	7. Chapter 7: A diffrent morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the events of the previous night, all seems well as Ruby wakes up to a different morning.

It had been a long and exhausting night, especially as the young dom had to wait a few extra hours to make her way back to Beacon, couldn’t exactly get on the same Bullhead as her team and tell them she was out ‘shopping’, but she did, luckily managed to make it back to the school with no fuss, tucking herself into her bed, silently drifting off to sleep, that is until that silence was broken by the familiar sounds of human contact, lust filled moans and groans that creeped up from underneath her, the creaking of bed boards and the ruffling of sheets as bodies intertwined.  The leader winced as she opened her eyes to the blinding sun, what time was it? Pulling her scroll out from under her pillow, it read to be eight in the morning, as another wave of human contact shot upwards penetrating her ear drums, with a deem sigh, the little rose threw herself from the bed, hanging upside down to investigate the commotion. Lying their, lips locked and bodies exploring, was her Sister (ew) and Weiss, the girl whom she had fucked last night, taking in a deep sigh, before the Ruby bellowed.   
  
“COULD YOU TO KEEP THE FACE SUCKING DOWN! SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!” as she swung herself back up to her bunk, letting of a small smile that her mischief last night had successfully got the two together, after so long.   
  
“Hey can’t a girl kiss her beautiful girlfriend in the morning?” Yang chuckled as she turned to face her sister, using Weiss to cover her apparent naked form, while the Ice queen pulled the covers upon herself, with a blush across her snow white cheeks.   
  
“Wait.., when did you two become a thing?” Ruby asked as she claimed ignorance to the deed she put into motion.   
  
“Uh, last night, after meeting a friend, whom you wouldn’t know so don’t bother trying to find them, Sh- they helped give us the right ‘nudge’, we needed” the Ice queen explained, as subtly as falling off a nevermore.    
  
The young leader squinted her eyes. “That sounds fishy to me” she delightfully watched as both her and her sister, tried to put their best ‘we aren’t completely bullshitting you’ faces, squirming in place the longer the younger sibling squinted. “Oh well whatever” As Ruby happily dived from her bed and onto the floor. “All I care about is morning breakfast” She gleamed, as two lovers let out tightly held breath, they had not known, they were holding.   
  
“Y-you should run along Ruby? I bet Blake’s waiting for you” her sister teased and quickly ducked as a pillow from Blake's bed was thrown her way.   
  
“I will and not because you told me to!, Also, SHUT UP” her cheeks flushed, as with a burst with semblance, Ruby darted from around the dorm, bathing, drying and then dressing herself before making her way out the door. “Aren’t you guys coming?" The young huntress asked as she hopped to put one sock on her foot.   
  
“OH, it’s fine, you go ahead sis, we wanna do another round of face sucking before we go” wincing as her bed buddy slapped her hard across the arm, Ruby simply shrugged and darted away in a flurry of petals, as the two turned to each other.   
  
“So..” Yang sat upright, as her partner curled over to her, either leg straddling her hips.   
  
“So~” a Cheshire grin eagerly spreading across the Weiss’s face as her fingers slowly slid down the slides of ‘partner's’ lap, only a grip to tighten on her wrist, before Yang herself pulled the exploitative hands away. “...Yang?”   
  
“No, I do wanna fall around, just hear me out first” She winced as she tried to find the best way to contextualize her next statement. “I was thinking, that, maybe, we should ‘reward’ Miss Ice for her set up here” Weiss pulled back with raised brow.   
  
“Excuse me?” She asked.   
  
“I just want to, give her some Yang love in return for all the love she’s given young and in return me” She smiled, hoping convincingly, the Ice queen smirked.   
  
“You just don’t want me to get mad or Jealous if you sleep with her” She quipped, to which her girlfriend sulked, a bit guilty. “Honey” She pulled the blonde in for a close embrace, smothering her into her collar bone. “That club brought us together, and we like the people there, us dating doesn’t change anything”   
  
“Thank you” Yang coiled her arms around her lover, only to get pushed away.   
  
“But right after” She gestured a thumb to her chest. “I’m taking charge, I’ve got a lot of time to make up for Yang Xiao Long” the girl in questioned gulped nervously as an awkward smile plastered on her face.   
  
As her sister faced certain doom Ruby found herself zooming into the school’s cafeteria to meet up with her friends and a certain smokin hot catgirl, taking what she wanted from the school’s choices of food, which for her, probably consisted way over her needed sugar limit, she found the table where her companions of the day gathered to discuss innocent daily activities.   
  
“I’m telling you, she’s smoking hot, making people bend and submit to her will, Mmmm, makes me wish I wasn’t a dom there” Or maybe not, as the young girl sat down, giving the ginger girl an inquisitive look.   
  
“What you talking about Nora?”

“Oh hey 'Ruby" Nora said with what could of been the most unsubtle wink in her life, making the young huntress dread this whole exchange as fear filled her for what was time come. "So you know how I work as a dominatrix at a club in the town?” typically Nora had no shame and nothing to hide as she spoke, she was very confident and freely expressive woman like that.   


‘Yes I know everything, I work with you!’ screamed Ruby, internally at least. “No, I had no idea, please, tell me more” flatley as if she was reading from a nearby teleprompter.   
  
“Well I do, any who, we’ve got this new girl, she’s very cute, also sexy, more sexy, she’s about your height, if you were heels and had a white haired wig, any who, she’s totally sexy and has gotten SO much attention of late, I mean, who could blame her, she is like, the bee’s knees, if bee’s knees had knees, do bees have knees? Ren? She is like a total babe, Coco invited her, but if any of you were wanting to go down, expect you Ruby, you should totally come, she'll give you sex like nothing you have ever imagined, I'm thinking of trying her, you should too Blake”   
  
It took the entire table a good few minutes to mentally digest what she had actually said, a few blinks of comprehension and awkward sips from a certain little red, until someone eventually spoke .  
  
“WELL, that, certainly sounds interesting, but I don’t think I’d ever be seen down there, nope not me” Ruby chuckled nervously, as her teammate gave her a curious look, Ruby softly mumbled to herself. 'please kill me now'  
  
  
“She didn’t invite you Ruby, but you are right, it might be a bit, much for you, at least, to start off with, I think you’d need someone to show you the ropes to start with” the Faunus said with a slightly blush, nearly causing her leader to spit take.   
  
“Is that an invite Blake?” the younger girl grinned and now it was the cat’s turned to do a spit take as she turned to her team mate, almost as red as her cloak.   
  
“You two should really stop wasting good juice like that” Nora scolded the two. “THERE ARE THIRSTY MONKEYS WHO COULD USE THAT JUICE!”   
  
“Nah, I’m okay” A voice in the distance called.   
  
“NOT YOU SUN!" The red head called into the cafeteria called back, just as her calm partner finished his meal.   
  
“Bee’s do in fact have knees, but no in the same we do” Ren happily replied, after a quiet pause to continue their meals and listening to idle chatters from other tables, a voice of reason came in and spoke with a high happy tones, soothed in calming melodies.   
  
“Hello! Is everyone having a nice lunch?” Pyrrha smiled as she and her boyfriend joined the table, the two exchaning a kiss, earning a sigh from most, apart from Nora who gagged, a bit. “So, what is on everyone’s agenda today?”   
  
“I have PLANS’ Nora cackled to herself as her fingers twiddled together in a plotting manner.   
  
“I’m helping”  Ren happily replied with a brief smile.   
  
“Grand, and you two?” Pyrrha questioned, gesturing to the Cat and Rose respectively.    
  
“Not much, thinking of racing myself around the halls, maybe play video games with Yang, you know, stuff” Ruby shrugged as she idly played with her food.   
  
“Why not join me then?” Blake asked almost a bit too eagerly, causing her face to pulse red. “I’m heading into town to get a book, you could join me?”   
  
The young huntress beamed at this. “That sounds wonderful, I’d love to spend more time with you” Both girl’s hearts were hammering in their chest, this was going to be their second, so not a date, as they continued to gaze into one another eyes, before releasing what they had been doing, turning away with a blush as Their friends continued to dine together, before each departing on their own business, just as the Heiress and her girlfriend arrived.   
  
“Where is everyone?” Yang puzzled.   
  
“I knew you took too long in the shower, ms one hundred brush strokes” The ice queen scoffed.   
  
“I’ll give you one hundred brush strokes, but it won’t be to your hair!” Yang retorted as a certain fashionista started to make her way out of the dining hall and towards beacon’s shooting range, it been awhile since the fashion icon at the school had done some proper shooting and she was feeling a bit rusty, that said, no need to rush right? She did enjoy the glances she got from people, the hunger in their faces as they knew that they could only look and not touch, just as this thought tickled her mind, by chance , as set of arms slung themselves around the Coco's wrist, but it was a familiar hug one that came with floppy bunny ears.   
  
“Oh hey there bun bun, what's up?” She grinned down to the girl who always set her heart ablaze, she was still trying to figure out how’d she’d let the bunny know she had tattooed her emblem to her thigh, probably never.   
  
“Not much” She happily snuggled into the her leader’s arm. “Just thought I’d see how you are, it feels like we’ve not talked in ages” Coco got the feeling that her cake themed friend was not telling her something, but it didn’t seem to be bringing tears to her eyes, yet, so she didn’t pry for now.   
  
“Oh you know, been busy, girl of my caliber got to keep herself ready all sorts of ways” lowering her shades to give the smaller girl a wink, causing the Faunus to chuckle.   
  
“Oh um” The bunny started glance nervously around biting her lip in fear as the thoughts of her question came to mind. “there is something else, I was wondering” She quickly withdrew and slowly hold up her arms defensively as her ears curled. “ A-and, and, I know, I know your business is your business, but there is something important I need to find out” Cocostopped in her tracks, her brow furrowing was her beloved partner in danger?   
  
“What is it cotton?” She asked a hinge of pain in her voice.   
  
“Are you dating Ruby Rose?” Coco’s eye shot so wide her glasses almost fell from her face, it took her a good moment to get back into the right mind frame as her delicate fingers slid her shades back up her nose.

“WHAT! No, no, why would you think that?”

“Well it's just” the bunny nervously pressed her index fingers together as she spoke unsure of herself now. “You said the girl you liked was sweet, adorable and would do anything for others, then you went off with Ruby whom said she was headed to the nurses! And you who claimed that you were going to a club! A-and you've both been coming back together a lot too!”

Coco removed her glasses as she pinched her brow. “No, I’ve not been dating Ruby Rose we've been.., you see” she paused, the gunslinger couldn't answer, no matter what she said, she'd end up ratting Ruby out, but, she had no choice, the she didn’t want to hurt Velvet.

“you've been what Coco?” Velvet pleaded “Please don't keep me in the dark here”

the fashionista nervously brushed the fingers through her hair as she glanced about the corridor, making sure she and her little bun were the only ones present. Letting out a sigh she took one last look at Velvet before she spoke.

“there's this, adult entertainment club in town, the chained beowolf, I've been going there every night to work as a dominatrix.” her head hung low keeping eye contact off her bunbun, whom she’d imagine was furious with her.

“Y-you’re..” the rose in her cheeks quickly spread to her face as her thighs crossed.

“Into bondage, yeah” she winced.

“and Ruby?” Velvet’s throat dried.

God that little red was going to hate her if if she found out. “she joined us a dominatrix the day she was meant to be with a nurse, But!, please don't tell anyone! That's Ruby’s secret” she returned her gaze to Velvet as she pleaded with her partner.

“ye-yeah, I won't,” as she paused just to take it all in, her heart hammering in her chest.

“I.., I should go” Coco turned to leave, she felt a soft grip on her arm, looking back her bunny had a firm grip on her, she was facing away nervously, trying to build up the courage to speak, Coco waited, she didn’t want to hurt her anymore.

“do.., you think, you could show me?” the bunny nervously asked.

“aaaa... what?” the fashionista questioned, a hurricane of conflicting thoughts running through her mind as she tried to comprehend what her little bunny just asked her.

The bunny stepped closer, her head resting just under Coco’s chin. “You said you were a dominatrix right?” she leaned into her, they could feel each other’s heart loud as war drums in their chests. “show me, just me, like a pr-private session” 

Coco's eyes were wide. So.many plans, passions and urges ran through her mind as her lips moved on their own. “Velvet, I.. I lo-”

“ssssh” a finger pressed to coco’s lips. “tell me after, it'll be hard t-to keep face with those words running through my head” she nervously knotted her fingers as she felt a grip on her cheeks, her face pulled to the wanting lips of her love as their backs pressed into the wall of beacon academy and slowly fell to the floor in a lust filled lump.

“TIME AND A PLACE GIRLS” the commanding voice of Glynda rang out as the students nearly died from sheer freight, leaping away from one another.

“HOLY FUCKING SHIT” the sputtered as they rose off the floor and scattered away, Glynda sighed.

"Kids” she smirked shaking her head, as the dominatrix teacher walked off down the hall her heels clacking all the while, meanwhile at Coco’s former destination a certain cat and rose were preparing up for a square off in one of the school’s sparing arenas.   
  
“I thought we were going book shopping’ Ruby questioned, as she started to set up her scroll to keep track of her Aura, turning to see Blake do the same.   
  
“Oh we are, but we’ve got some time to kill and when was the last time we had a one on one?” the Faunus asked her, to which, Ruby had to agree and also she didn’t really need an excuse to bring out her baby, she just hope she didn’t rough Blake up too much, she chuckled to herself.

Meanwhile Blake stared down her opponent, making mental notes, such that Ruby was primarily long and mid ranged fighter, getting close and personal was her best option, but the reaper was also quickly, something that became quickly apparent as by the time the horn sounded, the young girl was already up in her face taking a large slice with Crescent Rose, the large mechanical scythe sweeping out like a Ursa claw, immediately putting the cat on the defensive option, back flipping several times to get out of the way of the swipes, Before taking her chance to somersault over the Rose's head to take a shot, but Ruby surprised her firing a round into the floor to propel herself back, slamming into Blake and quickly swinging her body mid air for another slice, just barely grazing the cat, or so she thought, as it disappeared into a smoke and shadow.   
  
“Your speed always surprises me” the Faunus panted, as the other girl quickly set up her rifle and started taking pop shots at her, great, make one compliment and now she shoots at her, she needed to get close again. Detaching the blade from Gambol shroud, Blake hurled it in a large arc that naturally Ruby ducked out of the way of, but that’s what she wanted, waiting for the blade to land Blake reeled herself in like a fish and delivered a hard kick to the smaller girl, sending her back, as she snatched up the blade, taking several series of swipes at her leader, she had her on the ropes now, that weapon was far too big for close combat! But just then the scythe portion retracted into its dormant state, was Ruby giving up? NOPE! The Reaper merely shrunk the weapon to use like a club, deflecting the blade strike as she shoved forward, firing a round into Blake’s chest knocking her on her ass.   
  
The Faunus groaned as she clutched her sore stomach, wincing in pain. “I didn’t go too hard on you, did I?” Her leader asked, looking  a bit worried.   
  
“No, no point of a sparring match if you don’t go all out’ She smiled as she stretched her arm out to take Ruby’s, the two stood in front of each other, smiling like idiots, before one of them spoke up.   
  
“So, we should probably go get that book of yours?” Ruby spoke as she naturally lead their way over to the locker room to put their weapons away and bandage themselves up.   
  
“Yeah, I’m so excited for it, it’s the last one in the series?” the cat smiled excitedly as she started opened her locker, putting her weapon of choice away.   
  
“Then I’ll have to borrow it off you some time!” the young huntress smiled happily as exclaimed, when suddenly a thought crept into the fanus's head, oh no.., oh no, Blake froze still, the book she was getting was a romantic BDSM novel, and she invited Ruby to get it with her, what she buys a copy herself? What if she reads her books, what has Blake done! She gulped.   



	8. Chapter 8: Oh No

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake and Ruby are going on a little Not Date, before we return to the club and Yang plans to seduce..., her sister? Oh no...

Blake’s nerves were shot, every inch of her felt like a wooden board that was awkwardly moving, more a machine than a living being, the pulsating heart in her chest was the reactor, running at the highest speeds known to human or Faunus, her breaths were sharp and heavy as sweat dripped from her brow. She couldn’t believe the situation she was in currently in line with the most innocent and wondrous girl in remnant, a girl, whom she was deeply in love with, even if she just kicked her ass seven different ways.., but still they were standing in Que FOR A BDSM GRAPHIC NOVEL! She could nearly faint at the thought, the reality was driving her mad! what was she to do, how would she explain her deviant behavior to poor little Ruby?   
  
“So? What's this book about?” there was an air of coy to young Ruby’s words, that sadly fell deaf on the kitten’s ears, the young huntress could be shouting with a megaphone and the older girl wouldn’t realise it.   
  
“Uh, um, well, it’s, you see, it's about two girls, who.., love each other and they” Blake couldn’t focus, what was happening to her, her hands trembled, her body shook, every inch of her wanted to turn and run away, wait, maybe that was it, just tell her you aren’t feeling well and then you can leave! However, the smaller girl had other plans, she watched the faunus whom she cherished panic and a knotted pain twisted up inside of her, maybe she should be easier on Blake, true she’d not tell her the truth, but maybe.   
  
“So? It’s a book on bondage, huh?” She asked in her same coy tone, causing Blake's neck to snap at attention, eyes wide, brow furrowed, trying to comprehend what her leader just said.   
  
“I-it is, how did you?” she trailed off, her expression lightening up, a weight lifting from her if albeit being weighed down with hundreds of other questions.   
  
“What, I get left alone in the dorm all the time, don’t think I’ve never peeked into your books, lot of ‘katanas’ in them” she chuckled, causing the older girl to hang her head in shame, it was her fault, she corrupted her love.   
  
“Also..” Ruby added. “I lived with Yang, you don’t think I’ve ever looked into her search history? I’m not as innocent as you all would think” That made Blake lighten up a bit, but now she was even more nervous for a completely different reason, how long had she know, how much of the conversations the two and herself have had that she actually under stood, so many years of smirks and chuckles made sense now. TOO MUCH SENSE.   
  
“So..” the faunus twiddled her thumbs nervously as the line progressed into the store. “What do you think of all…” She gestured widely. “Bondage, thing” Her wide eyed gaze shifted to Ruby with worry and anticipation.   
  
“Oh well, I’ve only looked, never tried” She lied, so very much lied, biggest liar ever right here. “But if I could find the right person to show me the ropes? Maybe” She nudged Blake slightly, who almost didn’t notice that the two were now at the front desk as the receptionist coughed, startling them out of their skin.   
  
“AH! Ye-yes, the latest copy of Sunstone, please, haha” Blake forcefully smiled, as the lady behind the counter put the young Faunus’s purchase together and the two teammates left the store, each still a bit jumpy from their talk with one another, their heart beating frantically in their chests, minds drifted back and forth over what they had said, Blake was the first to speak.   
  
“You know Ruby, over these past few days, I’ve not felt Like myself much, I’ve been jumpy, nervous and each second I feel like my heart might explode, very different from the calm and collected self I’m know to be” she stopped in her tracks as she paused her thoughts, her leader stopping too.   
  
“Blake?” the younger worryingly questioned as she stepped closer.   
  
“There are, many things I’ve been afraid of, myself, the white fang, a relationship” She blushed, which in turn caused the young huntress to blush too. “I guess what I’m trying to say is, if you’d like, I could show you the ropes, later, after school?” She smiled at the small girl, whose face became as red as her cloak, only to furrow her brow and hang her head in disappointment, if it were a few days ago, she’d of jumped at that offer, but now, she had a previous commitment, which is funny, because she’d not be in this position, with the strength and confidence to even tease like this if it wasn’t for a certain side of her she had recently discovered.   
  
“I-I can’t, I’ve got this this, previous commitment tonight..”   
  
“A nurses appointment?” Blake asked dishearteningly    
  
“Yeah.., BUT” The smaller girl clasped tightly onto the older girl’s arm. “HOW ABOUT THE TOMORROW? I’D BE TOTALLY UP FOR IT TOMORROW” She almost spooked the cat out of her skin with the sudden contact, but her response was positive, with a beam.   
  
“Yes, okay! Tomorrow, but, for now..” Her smiled softened. “Let's get something to eat”   
  
“Okay!” The two disappeared into the the streets of Vale, the same streets that would later turn darkness, lit by moonlight kisses and an air of romance, as inside the confines of a small club, that very same red cloak girl, now clad in latex and a white wig happily screamed her excitement for the next day to her work partner.   


“I can't believe it co-MOCHA! Blake practically asked me out on a date, like a date date, a date to do bondage” she shrieked causing the older student to plug her ears with her hands, wincing as it drilled into her brain.

“I'm happy for you Ice, really I am, but could you NOT deafen me?” the other dominatrix whinced staring down her coworker with a small scowl.

“Sorry, but, I have to thank you! If it wasn't for you, I'd never of had this much confidence in myself, I owe you so much!” the smaller Dom flung herself into the older mistress, arms encircling in a tight embrace.

“hey, hey now, I should thank you” the senior gently spoke as her fingers ran through Ruby’s wig.

“Oh?” Rub- Ice tilted her head in slightly confusion.   
  
“Yeah, because of this whole crazy, scenario” gesturing into the air and around “I managed to bag a date with a super cute and sexy wabbit” The fashionista grinned wildly, trying her best to strike a triumphant pose, but soon fell apart slightly at the little red’s line of questioning.   
  
“While I’m not SUPER happy for you Mocha, how exactly did ‘this scenario’ help you?” She paused with worry for a brief moment as the older girl cringed.   
  
“Was worried you were gonna ask, well, you see, She sort of asked if we were dating as well as if there was anything going on between, us” she gestured between the two women “I couldn’t think of a good enough excuse, so I told her,well, everything” The little Dom’s eyes shot wide like saucers. “Woah, hold on Ice, she’s promised she won’t tell a soul and you know her, you can trust her”   
  
She had to stop and do a long hard second of breathing, panic mode was into full effect, but Ice had to listen, Mocha was right, she could trust Velvet, she’d never lead her astray before and the little bunny was always looking out for her friends best interests. “Okay, I trust you, but” She gave a small jab into the Mocha's arms making her yelp “At least ask me first, I’ve worked so hard to keep this all under wraps, I’d hate loose it over something so…, simple”   
  
The fashionista placed a comforting hand on to Ice’s shoulder, causing the younger student to look to her senior, who warmed her with a soft smile. “I promise you, tonight, is going to be great.” 

* * *

  
And for awhile, it was, It didn’t take the club long to swing into high gear by the time they finished in the changing rooms. Drinks were flowing, people were either grinding, dancing or sneaking off with others to darker corners to play, it was a good night and Ice was happy, she was getting her fair share of usual admirers, mice too scared to play with the cat, it wasn’t surprising, she’d made quite the scene last time she was here. And thus people were only willing to spend time on her, if they could have her for the whole day and it seemed like none of the big fish were biting, but it was alright, even the arrival of her team didn’t upset her, she was happy to play with the small fish that is until. ..  
  
“Hey there beautiful” An unnatural shot of disgusting and cringe shot down the dom’s spine, her sister was going to try to hit on her and worse she’d have to play along. She quickly spun around, lips coiling into a smirk as she tried to keep face.   


“Why, hello yourself? What brings you to my parlor little Goldie locks? Looking to join me for a drink” Please say yes, please say yes, come on sister telepathy work here!   
  
“No actually” FUCK, Rub- Ice! cried mentally, as her sister inched closer. “See, I don’t know how much you are aware, but last night, you really helped me out, so I was wondering” She leaned towards her younger sister, chest jutting out, eyes ablaze with lust “If you’d like to give Yang a bang” She grinned as her mechanical hand trailed up the inside of her sister’s leg.   
  
“No” Ice pulled away into her chair, wanting to become as small as possible at this nightmare scenario played out, but she had to keep face and merely moved to the side., causing the dragon to be taken aback, clearly insulted.   
  
“No? Wha-, Oh I see, you’re one of those, hard to get types am I right?” The elder sibling purred as the younger rolled her eyes in frustration as her sister couldn’t TAKE, A, HINT. “Well I’m here to play and I have the money to spend.” This couldn’t go on, it shouldn’t.   
  
“Look here miss, Bimbo” Sorry Yang, she thought as her sister’s brow furrowed into a nasty scowl. “I’m not interested in you, you aren’t pleasing to me and you are not my type, quite frankly by the looks of you, you’d not have the level of enjoyment I look for in someone”   
  
“THE FUCK BITCH!” Her stance changed from seductive to, ready to beat the woman to a pulp. “I’LL HAVE YOU KNOW I’M TOP TIER! DON’T YOU THINK YOU CAN JUDGE ME AND GET AW-”   
  
“Little girl, if you continue to make a scene, I’m going to have to make you and your friends leave” staring down her elder sibling, she didn’t want to kick them out, but Ruby was backed into a corner.   
  
“Like he-..” Yang stopped staring at the Cold Dom’s hand as she prepared to snap her fingers and call the bouncers over, she could take them out, it be no trouble, expect, banned for life "Fuck you” Was the last thing she uttered, before heading off to the table, leaving the little Dom to deflate in a heavy breath of relief. Slowly she made her way up from her chair and back to her play room, sinking inside she went to the bed to lie down, the whole ordeal had exhausted her and she wanted nothing more than to forge-   
  
**_Knock, Knock._ **   
  
“Excuse me miss, you have a customer?” The doorman spoke as his voiced carried into the room, part of her didn’t want the attention, but she also had to keep people happy, it was still her job.   
  
“Who is it?” she asked, the was a moment silence, followed by a murmurings on the other side of the door.   
  
“A ms Belladonna?” He cried, causing the little ice to sit, up straight, not too straight, lean back, rest the arm cross the legs, and pose.   
  
“Ahem, CUume” she coughed. “Come in” she nervously breathed, trying to calm herself as the door creaked open, stepping inside was the most beautiful woman she’d ever set eyes on, tall beautifully athletics legs, dark nightshade hair and golden eyes you could melt into her. The fact she also dressed like a biker helped, as she sighed. “So, ms.Belladonna, what can I do for you?” She grinned.   
  
“Well, first off, I’d like to apologise for my friend” Oh.., The dom visibly deflated, she wasn’t here for her, it was Blake being good, kind Blake, thinking of friends first. “...But, I had to ask, what is it about her that made you turn her down, was she too forward? I watched the whole conversation and.., something felt off to me”   
  
Ice chuckled slightly. “I see the great Yang Xiao Long sent you here to do a bit of digging on the whole scenario, must of bruised her ego, huh?”   
  
“Yeah, You should've seen her” The faunus chuckled as she approached closer, “All, No one would turn down the great Yang Xiao Long! She’s such a bitch” She grinned, it seemed the two had good chemistry, very easy to talk, but then there was a face that Ice didn’t like. The cat frowned and thought. “Hey.., Ice? How do you know Yang?”   
  
Shit, think quickly, fuck uh, “Her friend must of told me yesterday” She tried to play cool, even when her heart started to beat at 100 miles per hour, Blake must hear it too as her ears twitched and her brow furrowed further.   
  
“No, Weiss told us what happened, you didn’t have time for ‘pleasantries?” she started to step closer with hard steps up to Ice, as the smaller Dom started to backpedal in her spot.   
  
“M-must of been another c-cu-c-ustomer” she was hardly making a convincing argument as her mask started to crumble at the seams, she couldn’t hide, there was nowhere to hide, her world was falling down, the pillars and foundations she had laid and Yang had ruined it!   
  
“You're hiding something me Ice, and I don’t like to me lied to, how do you know Yang’s name” She pushed forward, pinning the dom's arms either side of her head as the cat glared down. “TELL ME! TELL ME HOW YOU-...you.., you have Silver eyes” Blake’s eye slowly started to widened with realization as she gazed into those beautiful, fearful, but most importantly, familiar eyes.   
  
“Blake, please” But before the little red could say anything, her wig was snatched from her head and the older girl took few steps back, as the black dyed hair fell softly against her face, small pools of tears started to form at the base of her eyes as she reached up and pulled the mask off. “H-hi Blake”   
  
“Ru-ruby” The older girl looked frantically around, starting to pace for a bit as her mind was searching for answers, she questioned every bit of information she knew over the past few days before she snapped wildly towards her leader. “Coco..”   
  
“Blake.., please, no” She was pushed against the bed again, hands either side of her head gripped tightly as tears rolled down her cheeks, she knew it, she bloody well knew this was going to happen.   
  
“IT’S COCO ISN’T IT! SHE’S THE ONE MAKING YOU DO ALL THIS! SHE HAS SOMETHING ON YOU, THAT’S IT ISN’T, WE CAN HELP YOU RUBY, NO, IT’S THE CLUB, THE CLUB IS MAKING COCO DO THIS! YOU CAN TELL ME RUBY” She screamed her accusations into the small girl's face until she couldn’t take it anymore, with a heave of her strength she forced the faunus off of her and onto the floor.   
  
“IT’S ME BLAKE, IT’S ME, I DID THIS, I CHOOSE THIS” Her tearful voice bellowed.    
  
“Ruby…, but yo-”   
  
“INNOCENT! NO I’M NOT, I’M NOT JUST KIND AND SWEET, BUT I CAN BE MORE BLAKE! I HAVE DESIRES, WANTS! NEEDS, YOU, I WANT TO DO THIS TO YOU BLAKE, I’M A SEXUAL DEVIANT BLAKE, I WANTED YOU TO ACCEPT THAT ABOUT ME, BUT EVEN WITH THE TRUTH YOU CAN’T” She sobbed into her hands and slowly like a house of cards, fell to her knees.   
  
“Ruby I don’t..”   
  
“GET OUT BLAKE! GET OUT NOW!” She yelled furiously, startling the older girl who fled out of the room, only to bump into the chest of one of the security guards, who did not look happy to see her, and before she knew it, her and the rest of her group were thrown out of the club.   
  
“Hey! You can’t do this to us” The heiress screamed as she picked herself up off the floor, scowling as the door slammed shut in her face, stomping her feet, she turned to Blake. “What did you do”   
  
“I.., I ruined everything” the raven haired girl ears lowered in defeat as she hung her head and started to slowly make her way back to bullhead, ignoring the questions her teammates threw her way, what could she tell them? That the reason Mistress Ice wouldn’t go down on Yang was because that was her Sister all along, it was her sister all along, how could the cat of been so blind to the truth, were her perfect ideals of Ruby false? They were, she’d told Blake about her knowledge of bondage and she had refused to see the forest through the trees. Does this mean? She didn’t love her.

* * *

Thought came to her as started to undress herself so that she and the team could get ready for bed, just then the door opened and the woman in question stepped through.   
  
“Ruby!” Blake cred, only for a hand to hold up to her face and her heart sank.   
  
“I’m going to stay with Coco and her team, for a few days” her voice, no pep, no charm, no source of joy just, words.   
  
“What do you mean you're going to stay with them? Ruby wants going on?” Her sister pleaded for an answer, only to get a brief glance and sharp turn of her head, was that disgust? Fear?   
  
“I don’t want to see any of you, unless I have to” you couldn’t hear it, but that was the sound of three hearts breaking, confusion, fear, worry and sadness, all at the same time.   
  
“Ruby…” the heiress tried, but got no response, the girls could only watch as she packed a few things and left the room, with a loud slam of the dorm door, leaving the team leaderless.   
  
“WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED! THIS DAY IS THE WORSE” The elder sibling cried, raving as her girlfriend tried to calm her down, all the Faunus could do was curl up on her bed as she realised, she did, she did still love her and she needed to do something to fix this and soon, otherwise this could be the end of team RWBY.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took awhile to get to you guys, got a bit busy with my art and work, one chapter left, then an epilogue, hope you can hold onto your butts.


	9. Chapter 9: Madam Sensation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How far will Blake go, to fix it all?

Days had passed since and Ruby had still not returned to the dorm, she remained living with Coco and the other members of team CFVY. They had all tried to talk to her, but she ignored them out right, the only time she even acknowledge them was during training, even then she’d ignore any forms of small talk or pleas, anything that wasn’t orders or directions fell on deaf ears, their little red had shut them off and each day it felt as if they were loosing their grip on her, she was fading away and they couldn’t do anything. None of them them wanted to go back to the dorm room, the energy was vile and dark, hardly anyone spoke, it was like a dark shroud had coaxed it’s way inside and nestled into their home, feeding off of their doubts and fears, at least Yang and Weiss had each other, Sure Blake could rely on them, but they wern’t Ruby…   
  
But enough was enough, she needed to do something! Blake was the one who broke this team and so she was going to be the one to fix it, and if Ruby wasn’t going to acknowledge her, let alone talk to her, but she knew someone, how’d might.

* * *

  
Coco and her team had just finished training, they were preparing for a long mission out of Vale, so they needed to be in peak working conditions on top of that she had make preparations if their squatter planned to stay in their room while they were gone. The heartbroken Rose had assured her she would be fine, but Coco didn’t think she was telling the truth, she wanted her to go back to her team, but she knew that she shouldn’t force it, they needed to sit down and talk, but that was, easier said than done, while her mind plodded around in the dark, a familiar Faunus blocked the team's path, there was both a sense of delight at seeing Blake, but also an anger, an anger brought about by her protective nature of her heartbroken friend.   
  
“Coco” the Faunus said her voice just above a whisper.   
  
“Well if it isn’t the she devil herself” She was trying to be nice, but venom couldn’t help but seap out of her mouth, her team looked to their leader with concern. “It’s alright lovelies, you go ahead, keep Ruby company, I think me and Ms.Belladonna, need to have a heart to heart.” she gestured for the younger girl to follow as the remaining members of her team left for the dorm room, finding a safe place to chat under one of the stairwells, there was an awkward and uncomfortable silence between the two women before Blake spoke.   
  
“Hows, how is Ruby? She hardly talks to us” she couldn’t help herself, she needed to know.   
  
“She says she’s alright” the fashionista paused, slowly raising her hand up to pinch the bridge of her nose as her glasses were pushed up and away from her eyes, revealing a concerned expression. “But we both know that isn’t true, why are you here Blake?”   
  
Why was she? What was she wanting to say, do? She spent a good minute trying to calculate her thoughts, think, a way to persuade this leader to help her with Ruby! No, that wasn’t the answer, the answer was doing whatever she could to get her leader back and that meant being honest.   
  
“I fucked up, so badly..” teeth clamped hard onto her lip. “Being a Faunus, I should know better than anyone how it feels to have your entire character put on trial and judged on preconceptions and face value, I kno-, should have known that everyone is more complex deep down and.., not only did I do something so stupid, It hurt THE person I care about so much.”   
  
“That's one way to start in getting your friend back, but I don’t think an apo-” Coco was immediately cut off by red eyed tearful cry from Blake.   
  
“RUBY’S NOT MY FRIEND!” breathing for a moment as her words stunned the fashionista silence. “She’s.., She’s more important than that to me! She’s everything to me and more I don’t care if I can’t have her, but all I do know is I hurt her” She sniffed trying to stand tall, as tall as she could. “Ruby is the most important person in my life, she’s beloved to me as my family! A-and.., and I hurt her.” Tears were now streaming down the cat faunus's face as she heaved a heavy breath, only for more tears to stain her cheeks, this was so hard, it hurt, but she needed to do this. “I betrayed her trust in me, her FAITH in me, I.., hurt her so much.. And I don’t care, if I can never have her, I just want our team back, I want.., her back”   
  
With the weight lifted Blake fell to her knees, feeling so isolated and alone in this single moment, has sense of relief washed over her, but was filled with a fear of truth, a fear she’d only just come to realise, what if Coco just turned away, what if all of this was for nothing? Oh god, she made the young huntress lose faith in her own sister, she choked up, pain wretched through her body as a steady hand planted itself on her shoulder, she looked up at a smiling pair of shades.   
  
“I might have a plan to help you little girl, but, you're gonna have to do EXACTLY what I say? Got it” There was no other answer, The Faunus nodded as she rose to her feet, wiping her face clean.   
  
“What did you have in mind?”

* * *

  
She had to come back, there was no other choice for Ruby, despite this place being the birthplace of her recent pain, it was her only form of joy and happiness, beacon, her home, reminded her of nothing but guilt, betrayal and fear. She didn’t hate her team, not completely, but how would they even look at her now? how she’s been acting, the way she ignored them, they probably hated her, but she couldn’t go back to them, seeing them, just, hurt so much, But here! Here she was free of pain, she wasn’t Ruby Rose, she was Mistresses Ice, no worries about doubt or faith, just comfort and pleasure, as she slid neatly into tight fitting latex and that wig…, the wig that started it all, she’d have to ask Mocha for a different one. Her thoughts were wiped away as a rapping came at her door.   
  
“Come in” She spoke softly as the gunslinger poked her head in.   
  
“Hey there, how you doing?” Co- Mocha tried to sound friendly and supportive, but there was a heavy coating of worry drenching over her voice, causing quilt to rise up inside of Ru- Ice.   
  
“I’m better, now that I’m here and not…” a silence filled the gap between them, until the senior Dom coughed.   
  
“Hey so,..” She clapped her hands loudly together, trying to change the tone of the room. “just so you know, you’ll be doing a double act today, we’ve got you your own Sub” the younger dom's eyes widened, her cheeks flush as she tried to comprehend what she was told.   
  
“I, uh, what?” Clearly Her brain was on high performance today.   
  
“When a customer asks for you, you’ll have a sub to work alongside you, she was meant to work with Lotus, but he has his hands full, so I’ve transferred her to you, if that’s alright?” Ice thought for a moment, she didn’t know if she was in the right place to take on such a responsibility, but she had to distract herself, from the alternative.   
  
“Whats her name?”   
  
“Madam Sensation” She purred.    
  
“Why does she have a better name than me?” Ice questioned, with a mock raised brow.   
  
“HEY! I WAS ON THE SPOT!” her senior shot back.   
  
“You had an entire day to think of my name!” She accused.    
  
“WELL IF YOU DON’T LIKE IT, CHANGE IT!” hurling a nearby pillow towards her co worker, who chuckled as she ducked out of the way, it was good to see her smiling again, as she ducked back behind the door leaving Ice to her lonesome.   
  
“Guess I better meet her” With both excitement and anxiety in her chest, the cold dom made her way from the changing rooms to her personal playrooms, cutting past bar and waiter staff, all the while wondering what her new play mate would be like, was she tall? Small? Cute? Sexy? Would she like it if she disciplined her, would she ask her to. Her breathing accelerated as she reached the door, neatly chewing on her lip as her trembling hands stretched for the handle and gave it a slight wiggle as she pulled it open and stepped inside, lust up in her throat as she cleared her voice. “So? Who's my playmate?”   
  
Out of the shadows, stepped a familiar Faunus, clad in black and orange corset, that gave her breasts a nice lift, her privates on display framed by latex boots connected by garters, as she knelt onto the floor presenting herself to her superior, Ic- Ruby’s eyes were wide with disbelief, her heart hammered furiously into her chest, but her brain was torrent of anger, Coco had set her up.   
  
“What are you doing here” She snarled slightly, causing the now smaller cat to wince in fright.   
  
“I’ve come to apologise.., and show you that,.. I trust you, to show that I’m willing to accept this side of you” Bla- Madam Sensation placed a hand on her chest as her golden pools linked with her mistress's silver ones. “You can use me Ruby, I’m your slave, your pet, I have complete trust in you, will you accept me”   
  
She had to think, after everything that happened, after all she’d been through was it that simple, to just, accept her? Part of her really wanted to, but that might of been the lust talking, she could try and make her prove it? That might be the only option she had, to test her, see how far she was willing to go and accept this truth and as if by divine intervention.    
  
**_Knock, Knock._ ** ****  
****  
“Who is it?” the Ice dom questioned.   
  
“It’s Phillip, you have a customer, can I send her in?” There was a brief pause as she looked back to the door and to her sub, then back to the door, biting on her lip, Ice had her answer.   
  
“Gives up two minutes then send her in” As she walked past Sensation she pulled a biker hat off a nearby coat rack and slapped it onto the Faunus head. “I’m your mistress, do you understand?”   
  
“Yes Mistress”   
  
“You are to do as I say, if you hesitate, that is the end and I’ll never forgive you” she barked.   
  
“Yes Mistress”   
  
“Now, be a good pet and go lead our guest in” Bl- ah, Madam Sensation, she was going to have to get use to that mindset, couldn’t help but stand with a smile, it wasn’t complete trust, but it do for now as she made her way over to the door and opened her eyes, this time it was her turned to be shocked with surprise, as standing at the door, was non other than Pyrrha fucking Nikos herself.   
  
“Oh, hi there Blake, um” Her fingers uncomfortably drumming together as she felt a tad vulnerable without her armor, that said, she was only wearing a simple kitten T-shirt and jeans, which did raise an eyebrow from a few people at the club, but had come to accept that about her. “A-are you Mistress Ice?”   
  
It took the poor kitten a few moments to truly grasp everything and slowly regretted not going for the disguise root that Ruby had done, that said, She trusted the friendly Amazon and smiled her way.   
  
“I am not, my mistresses inside” Blake gestured into the room as Beacon’s greatest fighter walked past her, shutting the door, the faunus addressed her mistress. “Lady Pyrrha Nikos is here my Mistress”   
  
“Oh how delightful” Ice purred. “The strongest woman in all of Beacon, is here to be broken by me” She smirked, as a hot flash spread across the autumn haired girl’s face, before her brow knitted together and winded.   
  
“OH! RUBY! YOUR MISTRESS ICE” a large silence filled the room, neither women knew how to act to this sudden and quick deduction by Pyrrha.   
  
“H-..how did you know it was me?” A very flabbergasted Ruby pondered very vocally.   
  
“Well, it’s not that hard, I’ve seen you with most of your clothes off so I know your build…, IN TRAINING, IN THE LOCKER ROOM, HONEST!” She quickly defended herself, surprised as she was, Ruby couldn’t help but chuckle. “Also, silver eyes and you are about the right height, it’s too many coincidences, I’m sorry” the dominatrix sighed as she pulled her wig off and dropped it to the floor, she had grown to hated it anyway, as she kicked a smile onto her lips.   
  
“Guess I don’t need that anymore, mind if I continue?” She asked, the amazon bowed in response.   
  
“Yes please, Mistress Ice” she playfully giggled.   
  
“It’s Thorn now, Lady Thorn! SENSATION!” Blake was right at attention. “Releave this.., child, of her clothes” she ordered with a flick of a hand gesture, and Blake got straight to work, grabbing both side’s of their captives arms and starting to forcefully pull her clothes from her, she hate to admit it, but she somewhat needed Pyrrha’s help with stripping her friend down to her birthday suit, as she was finishing up she turned to Ru- Ic- Thorn for instruction.   
  
“Make her as comfortable as possible” Sensation nodded, pulling out some rope as she tugged Pyrrha’s arms tightly behind her back, criss crossing ropes over around each breast, up and down, a delicate dance of knots that tightens the fighter’s arms behind her back so she couldn’t budge her muscular arms.   
  
“How is that?” She tugged taught pulling strand of rope tight against the amazon’s woman hood as a harsh moan escaped her lips giving way to the clacking of heels as Lady Thorn approached. Her gloved hand took hold of the bound woman’s chin, thumb stroking her lips.   
  
“Do you taste of strawberry? Cause I could really go for some strawberries right about now and I’d..” her hands slid from her lip around her throat and cupped the side of her breast, each step down causing heightened moans to slip through her teeth. The Dom’s eyes slipped to Madam Sensation’s eyes, they were feral with jealously as she simply stood there, watching, hungry.   
  
Lady Thorn gripped the back of Pyrrha's head, pressing their lips together taking in both her taste and scent as jealousy boiled inside her pet. She pressed her tongue in deep and forceful, taking her prize as it let out long lust filled moans before a break.   
  
“I’m disappointed, Sensation! Gag her” Oh how the Faunus was happy to hear that, as she forced a large circular ring into the fighter’s mouth buckling it tightly round the back of her head, as Thorn returned with a large phallic monstrosity, which made both girl’s eyes widen. “What's wrong my pets?” A sadistic chuckle escaped the dom’s mouth. “You never seen an Ursa dick before?” Not exactly to scale, but still big and well shaped, as the rose set it onto the ground facing upward.   
  
“Sensation, lower her” She commanded gesturing to the mighty cock, Sensation, happily obliged, tugging on Pyrrha’s bindings as she lead her standing above the great mighty dildo, pulling the ropes aside she waited for a brief moment as her mistresses careful hand’s lubed up the shaft, as she lowered the amazon onto it.   
  
“MMMMPH!” a mighty whale escaped the circular gagged mouth of the customer, as she was slowly inched further and further onto the cock, it’s curves and edges pressing each part of her, she felt tears of satisfaction roll down her cheeks. The pair looked to each other and quickly confirmed if she was alright or if she’d like them to stop, with a confirmation she was indeed alright, her cheeks flaring up as her woman hood sank deeper, the two continued their roles.   
  
“Sensation, it be a shame if any of our guests, mess stained the carpet, be a dear” She gestured to the base of the phallic trophy that kept Pyrrha in place, kneeling down on both her knees, the kitten crept closer, her nose just stroking the lip of the fighter’s privates as her tongue went to work, sliding along and across the shaft, ever so often tickling the lips of the bound woman, unknown that behind her, her love was lubing up another toy, that was buckled around her hips.   
  
“AH!” It was short, but it sure made an impact as two hands slapped hard into Bla- Sensations backside as the long shaft of Ru- Thorn’s strap on slid deep into the kitty.   
  
“Now then my pretty kitty, I’m going to make you feel good and you're going to make Pyrrha feel good, so don’t slack” And with that a rhythmic heart pounding precision slammed itself into Faunus’s backside as she tried to focus in her duties, all girls were a chorus of moans and lusts, sensation started to creep up, to the amazon’s chest, sucking on her exposed nipples and fondling her backside, while the dominatrix continued to press herself into her new assistance backside, with the occasional hard smack from her backside. “COME ON GIRLS, LETS GET YOUR MONEY’S WORTH” Thorn chuckled as the scene continued on.    
  
Eventually all participants found themselves lying in the bed, well, as lying as you could get with Pyrrha on her back, her dominatrix sitting on her face as the amazonian tongue went to work and a kitty slid her lips up and down across her woman hood. Despite the two girls work at pleasuring the girl, Sensati- Blake, couldn’t help but stare into Ruby’s eyes as she gyrated her hips over the red head’s face, a blush came across her cheeks and then increased as the Dom caught her, with a wicked grin.   
  
“It’s okay Blake” She chuckled as the tongue slid in and out of her. “I forgive you, in fact…” her eyes shot daggers of lust into the smaller kitty. “I can’t wait until it’s just you and me.”   
  
The Fanus gave pause, parting her lips from her duty. “Thank you.., And, Ruby,.. I”   
  
“I know Blake, I lo-” Both paused as a slapping sound came from the Dom’s thigh, she raised herself off her plaything who smiled, not before licking her lips clean.   
  
“I don’t want to be rude, but could you finish with me before you two…?” Pyrrha asked nervously.   
  
“Oh yes of course, sorry Pyrrha” The dom laughed as she snuggled up to customer and started to kiss along her neck, as her pet did the same, kissing the fighter’s breasts, it was no lie that the amazon enjoyed herself once she parted and even hoped to have the two of them again, but soon night fell and the club packed away, they changed back into their regular clothes and slowly made their way up the winding streets, leaning on each other for support from sheer exhaustion as silence filled the gaps between.    
  
“So..” Blake spoke first.   
  
“Was this your idea or Coco’s?” Ruby interjected, causing the two to stop mid walk, earning a smile from the Faunus.   
  
“Coco’s, I couldn’t take all the credit, she said the only to show that I cared, was to loose myself in the control I always wanted, did it work?” She worried, yeah they were gonna say, but that could've been spur of the moment, maybe she didn’t…, and the smaller girl hooked her arms around the raven haired woman, pulling her into a tight embrace as their lips locked, arms coiled and for that moment, they were complete.   
  
“Does that answer your question?” the young huntress smiled.   
  
“Dunno, maybe another one will help?” they grinned and kissed… “Another one” a kiss.. “Nother one”... they continued this little game, until they were almost on the floor, before the leader parted them.   
  
“As much as I appreciate the gesture, I don’t wanna do it on the street” Blake looked at their pose, pinning the Small girl to the floor as she awkwardly stood up and aided her lover.   
  
“So.., what about Yang? Weiss?” she watched as the younger sibling dusted herself off, raising her head with a puzzled look. “Are you going to tell them.., everything?” She paused, before nodding.   
  
“Yeah, no more secrets, no more lies, just you, me and trust” she pressed her head into the Faunus’s bosom.   
  
“Oh a threesome? OW!” She deserved that smack from her companion, as the two gazed into each other’s eyes one last time. “Come on, let's go home”   
  
**The End.  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technically the final chapter, but there. is a small epilogue next...


	10. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So.., how did Weiss and Yang take the news?

“So…, let me get this straight” The Ice queen’s finger rubbed repeating circles into her scalp as her brow knitted, as if she was just recovering from a headache, across from her sitting on her own bed were her trust worthy teammates, Blake and Ruby, who just so happened to be kind enough to reveal their little ‘scandal’ from the course of the last few days, Weiss didn’t know what bothered her more, the fact they kept this from her or the fact she never noticed. “Ruby has been going to ‘OUR’ club as this, mistresses Ice woman, WHOM! Might I had ravaged me sexually in ways I didn’t know were possible”   
  
“Yo- your welcome” Ruby nervously interjected.   
  
“AH!” The Heiress quickly raised a hand to silence her. “And you Blake, were the cause of the groups unrest by revealing her secret and upsetting her?” The faunus nodded with a low hung head, but immediately perked up as lover lover cradled her head into the woman’s collar. “Which leads to this, not only is the problem resolved, but you two are now dating?”   
  
“Is that alright?” The young huntress asked nervously, as Weiss let out a large sigh, before smiling.   
  
“YES” she exhaled. “I do believe it is, as long” She shot up from the bed, causing her partner to dart backwards. “YOU TELL US FROM NOW ON, NO MORE SECRETS GOT IT!”   
  
“AH! YES! GOT! CLEAR,.., sorry” she smiled.   
  
“Don’t apologise to me, apologise to the sister you broke” gesturing to her girlfriend, who seemed to pay the entire conversation no mind, her gaze was blank and vacant, her body motionless as she just muttered.   
  
“Uh? Yang are you alright?” Blake questioned her partner, as her Faunus ears started to pick up the slight repetitive chanting.   
  
“I almost slept with my sister, I almost slept with my sister, I almost slept with my sister…”   
  
“I think, Yang might need a day.. Or week” Blake hesitated in her suggestion. “Or maybe to see the Nurse” The blonde’s girlfriend on the other hand, just rolled her eyes.   
  
“Nonsense, you just have to be stern with her” As she positioned herself in front of the brute. “Yang Xiao Long are you going to let one little screw up kill you? Or are you just going to sit their and let your baby sister be a better love maker?”    
  
There was a long awkward pause of silence, everyone waited for a reaction..   
  
“I guess she is, bro-AAH” Screamed the youngest member of the team as her lifeless sister suddenly sprung to life, tackling her lover to the floor and smearing her neck with kisses and bites.   
  
“I thiin--Eeeeenk~ you two should leave!” The heiress called out as her girlfriend aggressively pulling off her dress. The girl’s didn’t need an excuse and quickly exited the dorm room and out into the open hallway.   
  
“So~ Blake” Ruby’s lips curled into a devlish smile as closed their bedroom door. “What do you wanna do?”   
  
The cat’s ear twitched as she raised a brow in contemplation, thinking over all the many possibilities, before settling on a warm smile. “I’d love to treat my girlfriend to some ice cream, maybe catch a movie and snuggle” as she lowered down to peck her leader on the cheek.   
  
“Right answer” Ruby giggled as the two slowly made their way off into the distance. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is it, that is all of Bound Love, I hope you all enjoyed it, I will try and write another one of these soon, probably will be Ladybug related, or maybe something else, who knows, creativity will have to hit me first.
> 
> I'd like to thank everyone for their lovely comments, and hope to see you again soon.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally written and posted on Fan Fiction.com, but I decided to bring it here, so more people could enjoy it!


End file.
